The Infinite Loops
by rifuki
Summary: Ketika Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsutsuki, semua chakranya terserap ke tubuh Naruto hingga ia terjebak dalam Infinite Time Loop. Setiap kali Naruto mati, ia akan kembali ke umur 10th. Menyenangkan? TIDAK! Ini kutukan. Naruto harus menjalani kehidupan yang sama selama ribuan tahun. Ia dipaksa menyaksikan kematian orang-orang yang ia sayangi secara berulang-ulang.
1. Who Are You?

_**The Infinite Loops**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Ditulis tanpa mencari keuntungan materil sedikit pun, just for fun._

_**Warning:**_ Naruto dan Hinata sengaja dibuat _Out of Character (OOC)_. Perlakukan Naruto pada Hinata kasar karena ada alasan yang kuat.

_**Note:**_ _The Infinite Loops_ berasal dari kata _Infinite_ yang artinya tak terbatas dan _Loop_ yang artinya pengulangan. Jadi _The Infinite Loops _berarti pengulangan yang tak terbatas, dalam hal ini pengulangan waktu.

_**Summary:**_ Ketika Naruto mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsutsuki dalam perang dunia ninja ke-4, semua _chakra_ Kaguya terserap ke tubuh Naruto hingga ia terjebak dalam _Infinite Time Loops_. Setiap kali Naruto mati, ia akan kembali ke umur 10 tahun. Menyenangkan? Tidak! Ini kutukan. Naruto dipaksa menyaksikan orang yang ia sayangi mati terus-menerus. 

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Who Are You?**_**"**

"Naruto?"

…

"Hei, Naruto?"

…

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Naruto tersadar saat Iruka-_sensei_ sudah memanggilnya berulang kali. Saat itu ia sedang mengerjakan sebuah soal tentang materi ninja di papan tulis, namun tiba-tiba terhuyung begitu saja ke arah depan. Seperti akan pingsan. Beruntung ia masih sempat berpegangan pada dinding kelas.

Naruto berusaha menegakkan badannya, berdiri dengan ditopang oleh kedua kakinya lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa _sensei_," ujarnya.

Setelah itu Naruto mengerjakan soal di papan tulis dengan sempurna. Naruto tak melewatkan satu kata pun dalam jawabannya. Hal itu mengagetkan Iruka dan juga seisi kelas. Seingat mereka Naruto bodoh dalam hal teori ninja.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Iruka, Naruto kembali ke bangkunya. Ia lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'_Time looping_ lagi rupanya,' batin Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil menulis angka 18 di telapak tangan kirinya dengan bolpoin.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto hari itu. Anak berusia 10 tahun tersebut mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat. Anak-anak sekelas Naruto tak ada yang sadar karena terlalu sibuk dengan apapun yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Mereka menganggap perubahan Naruto yang bisa menyelesaikan soal sebagai suatu kebetulan semata. Iruka melihat perubahan ini tapi tidak fokus memperhatikannya karena ia punya tanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Berbeda dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang sehari-harinya selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Gadis itu bisa menyadari kalau Naruto tidak hanya jadi pintar menjawab soal, tapi juga jadi bersikap lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Naruto tak lagi membuat keonaran di dalam kelas untuk membuat semua perhatian orang tertuju padanya. Ini sebenarnya hal yang bagus. Tapi justru Hinata menangkap ada suatu keanehan dalam diri Naruto. Terutama saat ia melihat kedua mata safir Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja seperti berubah dalam hitungan detik. Tatapan kedua mata safir Naruto menunjukkan rasa kebosanan dan juga beban yang berat. Entahlah mungkin ini perasaan Hinata saja, tapi Hinata menganggapnya begitu.

Perubahan sikap Naruto semakin terlihat dari hari ke hari. Ia lebih banyak diam dan serius. Padahal sebelumnya teriakan Naruto akan selalu terdengar di kelas dan itu jadi ciri khasnya. Hinata bersikeras untuk tenang dan menganggap tidak ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Namun setiap Hinata berusaha melupakannya, justru rasa penasaran Hinata makin besar. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Orang yang memberinya semangat untuk jadi lebih kuat. Orang yang jadi panutannya sejak lama.

Hinata semakin sering membuntuti Naruto untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan bocah itu. Jika dulu ia membuntuti Naruto sesekali saja, kini ia melakukannya hampir setiap pulang akademi. Untunglah Ko sudah tak lagi menjaganya sehingga Hinata bisa lebih leluasa.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto menyadari perbuatan Hinata ini. Namun Naruto memilih untuk membiarkannya dulu. Ia akan mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyikapinya.

* * *

Hari ini di akademi diadakan _sparring_ tradisional ninja. _Sparring _diawali dengan segel pembuka berbentuk dua jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah (setengah segel harimau/biri-biri), yang disimpan di depan dada. Ini sama dengan segel tangan yang umum dibentuk ketika akan membuat berbagai jurus. Tapi khusus dalam _sparring_ tradisional ini, segel itu berarti dimulainya _sparring_, atau berarti 'aku akan melawanmu'. Ada juga segel penutup untuk mengakhiri _sparring_ dengan cara menautkan kedua jari peserta yang dipakai di awal. Menautkan kedua jari kedua peserta bermakna kalau setelah _sparring_ ini kedua orang yang bertanding masih jadi teman.

"Selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto," panggil Iruka yang saat itu bertindak sebagai wasit. "Kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain."

Banyak teman-teman sekelas Naruto yang memuja-muja Sasuke, terutama perempuan. Alasannya karena Sasuke tampan dan punya prestasi terbaik di kelas baik dalam teori maupun dalam praktek. Dalam _sparring_ kali ini pun sudah bisa ditebak kalau mereka menjagokan Sasuke. Mereka berteriak menyemangati Sasuke dan mengejek Naruto agar kalah. Naruto tampaknya tak sedikit pun peduli.

"Aku tak tertarik melawannya." Naruto kemudian mencari sosok yang ingin ia lawan. Ditunjuknya orang yang ia maksud. "Aku pilih Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tak menyangka saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Ini benar-benar hal yang tak terduga.

"Hah? Kau memilih perempuan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hahaha. Dasar penakut. Bilang saja kau takut kepada Sasuke!" cibir Kiba.

"Bahkan melawan Hinata pun aku yakin kau tak akan menang," tambah yang lain.

"Hahahahaha!"

Tawa pecah di arena _sparring_. Naruto tetap tak mempedulikan tawa dan ocehan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa kau pilih Hinata? Tadi dia sudah melakukan _sparring_," jawab Iruka.

"Sejak _sparring_ ini dimulai, dia adalah _kunoichi_ tercepat di kelas ini. Aku ingin menantangnya."

Setelah itu tawa semakin keras di kerumunan teman-teman Naruto. Mereka tahunya Naruto lemah, jadi memilih Hinata adalah pilihan yang salah karena klan Hyuuga sudah terlatih _sparring taijutsu_ seperti ini. Mereka menganggap Naruto tak ada peluang untuk menang melawan Hinata.

"Diam semuanya!" tenang Iruka. Ditatapnya kembali Naruto. "Tidak bisa Naruto, kau harus melawan Sasuke," jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Kuharap _fansgirl_ Sasuke tak akan ada yang kecewa," ujar Naruto.

Raut wajah Sasuke menegang mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu. Ia marah. Baginya Naruto hanya badut kelas yang tak punya kemampuan apa-apa. Untungnya ia pintar menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajah _cool_-nya sambil berjalan ke lingkaran tempat _sparring_.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, mulailah dengan segel pembuka," kata Iruka.

Naruto membentuk segel setengah harimau/biri-biri dengan tangan kanan di depan dadanya, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Mulai!" seru Iruka sambil mundur dari tanda lingkaran di tanah untuk memberikan ruang bertarung kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto melesat secara bersamaan, mencoba menumbangkan lawan mereka. Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya, namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang. Tanpa diduga Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan menendang bokongnya hingga ia keluar dari lingkaran.

Semua orang yang tadi menyoraki Sasuke langsung mematung. Jagoan mereka telah dikalahkan dalam waktu sedetik oleh orang paling bodoh di kelas, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan cara yang tidak elit pula.

"_Sensei?_" tanya Naruto. Iruka tak juga menentukan pemenang saking kagetnya melihat pertarungan Naruto yang singkat.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Iruka. Tak ada tepuk tangan. Tak ada pula sorakan kemenangan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman Naruto. Orang-orang di sekeliling Naruto masih terlarut dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Selanjutnya lakukan segel penutup, tautkan jari kalian," seru Iruka.

Naruto malah berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

"Aku ingin tanding ulang. Aku hanya keluar sejengkal dari lingkaran." Kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Tidak ada tanding ulang," tegas Iruka. "Tunggu jangan pergi Naruto, lakukan segel penutup dengan Sasuke!"

Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah mendekati Hinata. "Temui aku di sini setelah pulang. Kita akan _sparring_ nanti."

Hinata tak sempat memberikan jawaban atau tanggapan. Naruto sudah terlanjur melompat ke luar pagar.

* * *

Sebelumnya Hinata mengalahkan lawannya dengan cepat dalam _sparring_. Memang sih tidak secepat Naruto, Neji atau ninja laki-laki lainnya. Tapi tercepat jika dibandingkan dengan sesama _kunoichi_. Wajar Hinata jadi yang tercepat. Klan Hyuuga sudah menjadikan _taijutsu_ seperti bagian dari diri mereka. Setiap pagi dan sore mereka berlatih di _mansion_. Didukung dengan kemampuan mata _byakugan_ yang bisa menunjukkan titik-titik kelemahan lawan untuk diserang. _Byakugan_ bisa mendeteksi titik _chakra_ mana yang sedang lemah di badan lawan. Hinata pikir mungkin inilah alasan Naruto ingin _sparring_ dengannya.

Hinata tak mau membuat Naruto kecewa sehingga ia menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk datang lagi ke tempat _sparring_ saat pulang dari akademi. Walaupun Hinata harus mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya kala itu. Ia dan Naruto akan berdua saja di sana. Apalagi saat mengingat di akhir _sparring_ ia dan Naruto akan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Ini semakin membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya untuk mengurangi rasa malunya. Bukan saatnya untuk berpikir itu. Hinata berpikir positif, mungkin Naruto ingin merasakan bertarung dengan klan Hyuuga.

Malang bagi Hinata, ia tak tahu kalau ini sebenarnya rencana Naruto untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Naruto sudah bersila di tengah lingkaran tempat _sparring_ saat Hinata datang. Hinata tidak terlambat menemui Naruto karena memang bel pulang baru berbunyi. Naruto sudah berada di sana karena bolos. Ia tak masuk kelas lagi setelah selesai _sparring_ dengan Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum kepada Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana. Alih-alih membalas senyuman Hinata, Naruto malah bertanya "Hinata, apa kau tahu makna bunga lavender?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakan hal itu. Tapi kemudian Hinata sadar ia suka bunga lavender tanpa tahu maknanya. Hinata akhirnya menggeleng.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sedih. Ia lalu berkata "Dalam bahasa bunga, lavender berarti pengabdian, keberuntungan, kesuksesan, dan kebahagiaan."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sekarang ia jadi tahu makna bunga kesukaannya. Hinata sebenarnya ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Naruto. Namun tanpa basa basi lagi, Naruto berdiri dan membuat segel pembuka. Kelihatannya Naruto memang ingin langsung bertarung. Mau tak mau Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melesat meninju Hinata.

SRAAKK!

Hinata menahan tinju Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya hingga kedua kakinya terseret ke belakang.

Hinata melompat ke belakang Naruto. Tanpa diduga Naruto tak kalah cepat dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke kepala Hinata.

BUKH!

Hinata menahannya lagi. Kali ini dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ghhh!" Hinata merasa sakit di tangannya saking kerasnya pukulan Naruto.

'Apa-apaan ini? Ini bukan _sparring_! Naruto-_kun_ serius ingin melukaiku!' batin Hinata.

Tanpa melepas pukulannya, Naruto mengirimkan serangan berikutnya. Sebuah tendangan ke perut Hinata secara telak membuat Hinata terlempar jauh ke pagar besi. Menjadikan Naruto satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di lingkaran. Ia jadi pemenangnya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menarik kerah jaket Hinata. Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk berdiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Hyuuga. Jangan pernah membuntutiku lagi dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk dekat denganku lagi," bisik Naruto dingin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kedekatan jarak wajah mereka saat itu tak membuat Hinata senang atau bersemu merah karena malu. Kedua rasa itu seolah-olah lenyap. Justru sebaliknya, rasanya hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ketika Naruto melepas badan Hinata, badan Hinata terasa lemas dan ia terduduk kembali di tanah. Rasa sakit di perut Hinata tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya serta air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya dibiarkan begitu saja.

* * *

Tiga hari berturut-turut Hinata tidak masuk ke akademi. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Kalau saja Hiashi tak membentaknya untuk pergi ke akademi, pasti Hinata akan terus di kamar. Kata-kata Naruto kemarin telah berefek fatal pada diri Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto adalah salah satu alasan Hinata rajin masuk ke akademi. Naruto adalah alasan ia pantang menyerah untuk berusaha jadi ninja yang hebat.

Hinata itu sensitif. Ia perlu waktu banyak untuk menata kembali hatinya agar ia siap bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di kelas yang sama.

Setelah 3 hari tidak bertemu, Naruto kini mulai akrab dengan anak-anak laki-laki lain. Terkadang ia bercanda ringan dengan mereka. Biarpun candaannya tak segila dulu, setidaknya Naruto mau diajak ngobrol. Ini semakin membuat hati Hinata sakit. Sikap dingin Naruto hanya ditujukan padanya. Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan Naruto yang pernah menolongnya dari sekelompok anak nakal hingga Naruto dikeroyok bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Di pihak lain, Naruto berusaha tak melakukan kontak mata dengan Hinata. Bahkan jika mereka berpapasan sekalipun, Naruto seperti tak mengganggap Hinata ada. Sikap ini dilakukan Naruto bertahun-tahun hingga menjelang kelulusan _Genin_. Ia berharap Hinata akan berhenti mengaguminya.

Naruto harus bersyukur karena harapannya terkabul. Hinata berhenti mengaguminya. Namun sayangnya sikap Naruto telah memicu perasaan lain dalam diri Hinata.

"Ko, ayo kita berlatih," ujar Hinata suatu malam.

"Tidak Hinata-_sama_, tadi pagi Anda sudah berlatih dengan Hiashi-_sama_, lalu dilanjutkan sore hari dengan Hanabi-_sama_. Anda harus istirahat," jawab Ko penuh pengertian pada majikannya.

"Aku ingin lebih kuat."

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon," kata Hinata.

Ko akhirnya menurut karena ia tak bisa menolak permintaan majikannya. Malam itu Ko juga sadar kalau kekuatan Hinata meningkat dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini. Hal lain yang berubah dari Hinata adalah sikap pemalunya yang berkurang. Ia jarang bicara tergagap-gagap lagi. Bahkan Ko melihat Hiashi perlahan menaruh respeknya kepada Hinata. Sekarang Hiashi lebih intens memperhatikan putri tertuanya itu.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sikap kasarnya kepada Hinata telah memicu obsesi Hinata pada kekuatan.

* * *

Ujian kelulusan _Genin_ berjalan lancar bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Kini Naruto bergabung dengan tim 7, sedangkan Hinata dengan tim 8.

"Saatnya memperkenalkan diri kalian. Apa yang kalian suka dan benci, lalu apa hobi dan cita-cita kalian?" tanya Kakashi kepada anggota baru tim 7 yang mulai sekarang akan dibimbingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab pertama. "Hobi, hal yang kusuka dan kubenci sangat banyak. Untuk cita-cita…" Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya ada 1 hal yang jadi cita-cita Naruto. 'Aku ingin mati,' pikir Naruto. Sayangnya ia tak mungkin menjawab itu.

"Kau punya cita-cita? Bukankah dulu kau sering bilang ingin jadi Hokage?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat Naruto terdiam.

"Itu dulu. Entah kini aku masih menginginkannya atau tidak," jawab Naruto cuek.

Pernyataan Naruto mengagetkan Kakashi, Sakura, dan bahkan Sasuke. Perubahan Naruto sudah sangat jelas terlihat di mata mereka. Sayangnya tak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat Naruto berubah jadi seperti ini.

"Ah, baiklah selanjutnya," ujar Kakashi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun tatapan matanya masih memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Sebelum ini Sandaime memang memberitahu semua _jonin_ pembimbing kalau ada laporan Naruto mengalami peningkatan kekuatan yang pesat.

Sementara itu di tempat lain sedang ada perkenalan Yuuhi Kurenai dengan anggota tim 8.

"Perkenalkan nama dan alasan kalian ingin jadi ninja," kata Kurenai. Hinata mendapat giliran pertama memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ingin jadi ninja karena ingin jadi Hokage suatu hari nanti," kata Hinata semangat.

Pernyataan Hinata pun mengagetkan semua anggota tim 8. Setahu mereka yang sering mengatakan itu adalah Naruto.

'Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata?' batin Kurenai.

* * *

DUAKH!

Hinata tersungkur ke tanah akibat tendangan Naruto di pinggangnya.

"Kudengar dari Kiba kau ingin jadi Hokage? Kau meniruku," bentak Naruto sambil berusaha menendang Hinata lagi yang kini sudah bangkit.

Hinata menangkap kaki Naruto dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyerang perut Naruto dengan _Jyuuken_. Naruto muntah darah dan tumbang ke tanah. Hinata menduduki perut Naruto dan memukuli wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi.

BUGH! "Aku tak menirumu." BUGH! "Aku meniru Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal." BUGH! "Orang yang sangat kukagumi bertahun-tahun lalu!" BUGH! "Orang yang selalu ceria dan ramah!"

"Orang yang kau sebutkan itu sudah mati." BUGH! "Uhuk. Akulah… Akulah Naruto," jawab Naruto di sela-sela pukulan yang dilayangkan Hinata ke wajahnya.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar, 'Naruto-_kun_' yang kumaksud sudah mati. Karena itulah aku ingin melanjutkan cita-citanya jadi Hokage. Ghh!"

Naruto membanting Hinata ke tanah, sekarang berbalik Naruto yang memukul wajah Hinata.

BUKH!

"Orang lemah sepertimu tak layak jadi Hokage!" bentak Naruto.

Hidung dan bibir Hinata sudah mengeluarkan darah sekarang.

Di kejauhan, Kiba melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Hinata. Saat ini tim 7 dan tim 8 sedang berlatih bersama karena Kakashi dan Kurenai sedang ada urusan. Kiba sedang _sparring_ dengan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke dengan Shino.

"Sakura, lihat Naruto dan Hinata," ujar Kiba. "Apa menurutmu _sparring_ harus sampai sekeras itu?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kiba dan matanya langsung melotot. "Itu bukan _sparring_! Mereka berkelahi!" seru Sakura panik. "Sasuke-_kun_, Shino, bantu aku memisahkan mereka."

Perkelahian Naruto dan Hinata awalnya memang hanya sebuah _sparring_. Lalu diselipi dengan obrolan tentang cita-cita Hinata yang ingin jadi Hokage. Entah siapa yang mulai, setelah itu serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan jadi semakin keras dan ujung-ujungnya jadi berkelahi.

DUAKH!

Hinata menendang perut Naruto dan sekali lagi menduduki perut Naruto, lalu memberondongi Naruto dengan pukulan di wajah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lemah?!"

BUKH! BUGH! BUKH!

Naruto tak sempat menjawab karena Hinata memukulinya tanpa henti. Lama-kelamaan kedua mata lavender Hinata basah. Tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata jatuh di dada Naruto.

"Aku benci padamu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tak mengenalmu. K-kau bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal!"

BUAAKHH!

"Kembalikan Naruto-_kun_-ku yang dulu! Kau kemanakan Naruto-_kun_-ku?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak pilu.

Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shino sudah sampai di dekat Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berempat tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diperdebatkan Naruto dan Hinata. Yang terpenting sekarang, Naruto dan Hinata harus dipisahkan sebelum perkelahian mereka makin brutal. Kiba dan Sakura langsung menarik badan Hinata dari atas perut Naruto dengan susah payah. Hinata terus saja meronta dan berusaha menyerang Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Shino menarik tubuh Naruto untuk menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Sebelum tubuhnya ditarik, Naruto berkata "Seperti yang sudah kusebutkan tadi, Hinata. Naruto yang kau kenal sudah mati."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**© rifuki**


	2. Rival

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

'_Time looping_ lagi rupanya,' batin Naruto. Naruto menulis angka 18 di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu, Hinata. Jangan pernah membuntutiku lagi dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk dekat denganku lagi," bisik Naruto dingin.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, sikap kasarnya kepada Hinata telah memicu obsesi Hinata pada kekuatan.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku ingin jadi ninja karena ingin jadi Hokage suatu hari nanti," kata Hinata semangat.

Perkelahian Naruto dan Hinata awalnya hanya sebuah _sparring_. Entah siapa yang mulai, setelah itu serangan-serangan yang mereka lancarkan jadi semakin keras dan ujung-ujungnya jadi berkelahi.

DUAKH!

Hinata memberondongi Naruto dengan pukulan di wajah.

"Aku benci padamu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tak mengenalmu. K-kau bukan Naruto-_kun_ yang kukenal! Kembalikan Naruto-_kun_-ku yang dulu! Kau kemanakan Naruto-_kun_-ku?" tanya Hinata sambil terisak pilu.

"Naruto yang kau kenal sudah mati."

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Rival**_**"**

"Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian? Aku menyuruh kalian untuk _sparring_, bukan berkelahi," kata Kurenai kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Nada kekesalan jelas sekali terdengar dari kata-katanya. Dua orang yang ditanya Kurenai tak menjawab. Naruto terlihat cuek seperti biasa, sedangkan Hinata merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Sementara itu pandangan Kakashi tak lepas dari muridnya, Naruto.

"Ehem," dehem Kakashi, meminta perhatian dua orang yang sedang diinterogasi Kurenai.

Ia harus memperingatkan Naruto atas tingkahnya yang makin seenaknya. Siapa pun yang memulai perkelahian, memukuli seorang Hyuuga di luar pertandingan resmi adalah suatu kesalahan, apalagi dia adalah seorang perempuan. Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan tertua dan terhormat di seantero Konoha.

"Jika _Sandaime_ tahu masalah ini, dia bisa mencabut gelar _genin-_mu Naruto," jelas Kakashi. Kakashi memegang protektor milik Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke arah Naruto. Tadi protektor itu terjatuh ke tanah saat Naruto dipukuli Hinata. "Sekarang keputusannya ada padamu. Jika kau masih ingin jadi ninja, ambil protektor ini dan jangan berkelahi dengan teman sendiri di luar pertandingan resmi. Tapi jika kau tak ingin jadi ninja, aku akan kembalikan protektor ini kepada _Sandaime_."

Dengan langkah malas Naruto mengambil protektor itu lalu pergi tanpa pamit.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan," ajak Kakashi untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura polos.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan pikirkan Naruto. Dia lebih suka latihan sendiri."

Hinata memandang Naruto di kejauhan. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, kau tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Naruto, 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

Kakashi terkejut Hinata bertanya demikian. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan Kurenai. Kurenai menatap Kakashi seolah bilang 'sudah kubilang, dia tahu'. Kakashi kembali menatap Hinata, ditatapnya dua bola mata _lavender_ yang penuh kesungguhan tersebut. Kelihatannya ia harus bicara dengan gadis ini.

"Sakura, Sasuke, bersiap di sana," perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk lapangan berlatih. "Aku ingin bicara dulu dengan Hinata sebentar."

Sakura dan Sasuke menurut. Sementara Kurenai mengajak kedua murid lainnya ke sisi lain lapangan berlatih.

"Kau tahu ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kepada Hinata saat mereka sudah ditinggal berdua.

"Ya, aku sudah sadar hal ini dari 3 tahun lalu."

Kakashi lalu bertanya lagi, "Sejak kapan tepatnya? Dan apa perubahan yang paling kau rasakan?"

Hinata menyimpan baik-baik momen tersebut dalam otaknya sehingga mudah baginya untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"Aku pertama merasakan perubahan Naruto saat kami masih di akademi. Suatu hari ketika kami sedang belajar, Naruto disuruh maju ke depan kelas oleh Iruka-_sensei_ untuk mengerjakan soal teori ninja. Saat itulah ia berubah secara tiba-tiba. Dia jadi pintar dalam hal teori ninja. Aku tahu dia masih Naruto, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan matanya. Dia seperti orang dewasa yang sedang menyimpan masalah berat. Lalu yang paling kurasakan adalah…" Ada jeda saat Hinata mengatakannya. Ini hal yang membuatnya sakit hati. "Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Dia berubah jadi membenciku, yang membuatku lebih sakit hati adalah dia hanya membenciku sementara ia bersikap biasa kepada murid yang lain."

"Aku mengerti," kata Kakashi. Kakashi tak ingin membuat Hinata makin sedih. Ia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang di _rookie_ 9 yang tahu sedetail ini, sementara yang lainnya hanya menganggap Naruto sekedar ingin mengubah kebiasaannya. Apa yang dikatakan Hinata sama dengan yang diceritakan Iruka dan Kurenai. "Apa kau masih menyayanginya?"

Hinata menunduk ditanya seperti itu. Jika Kakashi bilang 'masih', itu artinya Kakashi sudah tahu kalau sejak dulu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sejelas itukah rasa sukanya kepada Naruto? Hinata berpikir meskipun Naruto yang sekarang tak lagi seperti dulu, meskipun Naruto yang sekarang sering bertindak kasar padanya, meskipun Naruto sendiri bilang kalau 'Naruto yang dulu sudah mati', di lubuk hati yang paling dalam Hinata yakin dia masih 'Naruto' dan Hinata masih menyayanginya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Kakashi tersenyum. Perubahan sikap Naruto memang telah membuat Hinata sedih, tapi ternyata tetap tak menghilangkan rasa sayang Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik, Hinata." Kakashi memegang pundak Hinata. "Kami sudah sadar ada perubahan di diri Naruto sejak 3 tahun lalu, sama sepertimu. _Sandaime_ sudah mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas ini. Sayangnya, Naruto tak mau bicara setiap kami tanya apa yang terjadi. Bahkan pernah _Sandaime_ turun langsung untuk bertanya, hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya diputuskan kalau Naruto akan diawasi ANBU. Ini sudah tahun ke-2 ia diawasi seorang ANBU. Tentu kau penasaran kenapa kami bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk seorang _genin_, 'kan?"

"Kenapa, _sensei_?" tanya Hinata.

"_Sandaime_ sudah memberiku izin untuk memberitahumu rahasia besar ini jadi aku mohon jangan sia-siakan kepercayaannya."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Naruto adalah anak dari _Yondaime Hokage_."

Hinata kaget. Orang yang disukainya adalah anak seorang _Hokage_?! Namun kemudian saat Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia mulai sadar kalau Naruto dan Minato punya banyak kesamaan dalam hal fisik, terutama warna rambut.

"_Yondaime_ menitipkan Naruto kepada _Sandaime_ sehingga ia punya tanggung jawab atas Naruto. Selama ini kami tak melihat perubahan Naruto ke arah yang mencurigakan, selain perubahan sikapnya yang jadi cuek. Kau lihat sendiri dia menolak untuk latihan bersama. Selama dia tidak macam-macam maka akan kubiarkan. Biasanya dia akan tiduran di bukit _Hokage_ siang-siang seperti ini."

Hinata mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya lalu diarahkan ke arah kepergian Naruto. Ternyata benar ia memang sedang berjalan ke arah bukit _Hokage_.

"Jika benar kau menyayangi Naruto, bantu kami mengawasinya. Syukur-syukur kau bisa membantu kami menggali informasi tentang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Naruto," lanjut Kakashi.

"Tanpa diminta pun aku akan melakukannya," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, cepat kembali berlatih bersama timmu."

* * *

Hari itu Naruto tidur seharian di bukit _Hokage_. Ia baru pulang menjelang matahari tenggelam.

Sepulangnya ia ke apartemen, Naruto disambut oleh harum aroma jeruk sebagai pengharum ruangan. Lantai apartemen terlihat mengkilap karena tadi pagi sudah dipel. Apartemennya kini dipenuhi barang-barang yang semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Balkon depan dihiasi berbagai tanaman hijau. Lima tumpuk kertas ada di atas meja di sudut ruangan tengah. Tak jauh dari sana ada dua rak yang penuh dengan buku. Di sudut lain ruangan tengah, ada kanvas, palet, standar, dan berbagai jenis cat. Di kanvas yang sedang tertempel di standar, ada lukisan yang baru selesai 80%. Sementara di dinding ada puluhan lukisan yang sudah selesai dalam berbagai ukuran.

Satu lukisan terbesar dan berada di tengah semua lukisan itu adalah sebuah lukisan wanita dewasa yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar 20 tahunan sedangkan di sisi lainnya ada anak laki-laki yang lebih muda, usianya sekitar 17 tahun. Naruto menatap lukisan itu lama. Raut wajahnya tak bisa ditebak. Pikirannya seperti terhanyut ke ingatan masa lalu yang sudah sangat lama.

Bunyi perut keroncongan menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya. Naruto melangkah ke ruang dapur yang tak kalah bersih dari ruang tengah. Tak ada sedikit pun sampah yang ada di sana seperti 3 tahun lalu. Saat ia membuka lemari penyimpanan, bukan lagi _ramen_ yang mendominasi di sana, melainkan bahan makanan seperti daging, ikan, telur, sayuran, dan berbagai jenis makanan sehat lainnya. Naruto menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk makan malam dengan masakan sendiri. _Steak_ dan tumis berbagai sayuran segar jadi menu makan malamnya hari ini.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto duduk di depan standar dan melanjutkan lukisannya yang belum selesai. Coretan-coretan cat minyak disapukannya ke kanvas tanpa ragu. Ia sudah seperti pelukis profesional. Beberapa kali ia merenggut kesal karena keberadaan ANBU di luar sana mengganggu konsentrasinya. ANBU itu berpikir Naruto tak mendeteksi keberadaannya. Padahal Naruto tahu hingga ke setiap tarikan napas yang dihisap ANBU itu. Naruto ingin lukisannya segera selesai karena ia berencana menjualnya besok.

Setelah lukisan selesai, Naruto menyimpan telunjuknya di dagu untuk memastikan lukisannya sempurna. 'Sip! Lukisan ke-18.416-ku selesai,' katanya dalam hati. Selesainya lukisan bertepatan dengan jam tidur sehingga Naruto langsung tidur.

Pagi sarapan, siang menjalankan misi atau latihan dengan tim 7 (kalau sedang _mood_), makan siang, melihat awan di bukit Hokage sampai tertidur, makan malam, lalu melukis. Itu adalah keseharian Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang.

Tiga tahun ini aparteman Naruto telah menjelma dari yang asalnya seperti kapal pecah jadi seperti museum seni. Hobi melukis Naruto muncul 1600 tahun yang lalu atau saat _loop_ ke-3. Saat itu ia sadar barang-barang dalam kehidupan sebelumnya tak bisa ikut bersamanya, termasuk foto. Maka Naruto menjadikan lukisan sebagai media untuk mengenang orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ingatan orang-orang tersayangnya ia tuangkan dari ingatan ke dalam kanvas. Orang yang tak berbakat melukis pun jika terlatih selama ribuan tahun maka akan jadi seperti seorang pelukis profesional.

Naruto rata-rata bisa hidup sampai umur 110 tahun per masa hidup dikarenakan ia keturunan Uzumaki yang terkenal berumur panjang. Ini adalah _loop-_nya yang ke-18. Itu artinya Naruto sudah mati 18 kali dan sudah hidup sekitar 1980 tahun. Lukisan yang selalu Naruto buat di setiap _loop_ adalah lukisan wanita dewasa dengan 2 anak. Mereka adalah sosok 3 orang yang hidup di kehidupannya yang pertama sebelum rangkaian _loop_ ini terjadi tanpa henti.

Saking seringnya melukis, apartemen kecilnya tak bisa menampung lukisan lagi. Naruto sering menjual hasil lukisannya sekaligus untuk menambah tabungannya. Terkadang ia juga menulis novel untuk mengusir kebosanan. Khusus untuk menulis, itu adalah hal yang baru ditekuni Naruto 200 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto selalu memberi inisial NR di setiap karyanya, baik itu lukisan maupun novel. Saat menjualnya ke toko seni, Naruto akan menutup wajahnya dengan topeng dan memakai jubah hitam agar tak dikenali si penjual. Waktu yang dipakai untuk menjual karyanya adalah antara jam 6 pagi sampai jam 12 siang. Pada jam itu ANBU yang membuntutinya pulang, mengira pada jam itu Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tim 7 dan tak akan macam-macam.

Pagi pun menjelang.

Tok tok tok!

Naruto mengetuk pintu belakang toko seni tepat jam 6 pagi. Si penjual membukakan pintu dan menyambut Naruto dengan ramah. Ia sudah terbiasa didatangi Naruto sepagi ini selama 3 tahun terakhir.

Ini lukisan ke-18.416-nya dihitung dari pertama kali Naruto melukis 1600 tahun lalu, tapi baru jadi lukisan ke-48 yang dijualnya di masa hidupnya yang sekarang. Transaksi tak berlangsung lama. Naruto mendapatkan uang yang terbilang mahal untuk satu lukisan saja. Maklum saja, lukisannya bagus dan banyak yang tertarik.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku yakin banyak pembeli yang tertarik dengan yang satu ini," kata penjual sambil memperhatikan lukisan abstrak Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa tema yang sedang banyak permintaan bulan ini?" tanyanya.

"Yang banyak permintaan saat ini adalah lukisan bertema musim dingin. Kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Gampang," jawab Naruto.

"Errr, sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang sedang banyak permintaan, yaitu lukisan wajah/_portrait._"

Naruto tersenyum dalam topengnya. "Melukis _portrait_ sangat mudah bagiku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri lukisan seperti itu mewajibkanku untuk diam lama bersama pembeli untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Sedangkan aku tak ingin berlama-lama menunjukkan jati diriku."

"Kenapa kau tak ingin orang lain tahu siapa dirimu? Bukankah kau bisa terkenal dengan karyamu ini?" tanya penjual, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto yang menyembunyikan identitasnya selama 3 tahun mereka bekerja sama.

"Aku tidak butuh popularitas. Aku hanya melukis di waktu luang dan menjualnya karena dinding apartemenku sudah terlalu penuh dengan lukisan."

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Baiklah tidak apa-apa," kata penjual. Ia tak mau membuat 'NR' kehilangan minat untuk menjual lukisan lagi kepadanya. Lukisan berinisial NR itu selalu ditawar dengan harga yang tinggi. Tak jarang ada sejumlah kolektor yang kebetulan menawar secara bersamaan sehingga si penjual akan melelang dengan harga tertinggi.

"Aku pergi. Jika lukisan bertema musim dingin sudah selesai aku akan datang lagi," pamit Naruto.

"Aku tunggu, NR," kata penjual itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

* * *

Hari ini Naruto berniat untuk menjalankan misi dengan tim-7. Misi kali ini adalah misi ke _Nami no Kuni_. Naruto sudah hapal seluk beluk misi ini sampai ke detail serangan apa yang akan dilancarkan musuh. Bukannya Naruto tak bosan, tentu saja ia bosan. Misi ini sudah ia lakukan belasan kali. Hanya saja diam diri di apartemen dan tiduran di bukit lebih membosankan.

"Kalian lama," keluh Naruto sambil bersandar di pohon dekat gerbang utama desa Konoha.

"Eh? Kupikir kau tak akan ikut dalam misi ini," ujar Sakura.

"Kupikir kau tak punya keberanian untuk ikut dalam misi tingkat C pertama kita," kata Sasuke, dengan nada meremehkan.

Naruto tersenyum santai lalu berjalan paling depan. Sasuke memang tak pernah berubah meskipun Naruto sudah pernah mengalahkannya. Sasuke selalu tak ingin kalah. "Aku takut kau akan kencing di celana jika tak kubantu," kata Naruto.

"Apa!?" Seorang Sasuke yang kalem pun akan terpancing emosi jika dihina seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, Sasuke, bukankah lebih baik kalau tim kita lengkap?" ujar Kakashi menenangkan sambil menahan pundak Sasuke.

"Ck!"

Kakashi lalu beralih menatap Naruto. "Kau juga Naruto, jika berniat ingin ikut misi, seharusnya kau ikut dalam pertemuan awal dengan _Hokage_ sehingga kau bisa langsung dicatat dalam laporan peserta misi. Apalagi ini misi ke luar desa."

"Bukankah namaku bisa ditulis saat kita pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh. Ia masih saja berjalan paling depan.

Kakashi tak menyangka Naruto tahu kalau peserta misi bisa ditambahkan di laporan pada saat misi selesai. Padahal ini misi pertamanya ke luar desa. "Iya tapi itu prosedur darurat. Setiap misi ke luar desa, pesertanya harus dicatat di awal agar jika terjadi sesuatu akan mudah mendatanya."

"Yayaya," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Tazuna, si pembuat jembatan, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ninja-ninja yang akan mengawalnya. Ia kemudian menegak araknya. Ia tak yakin pada kemampuan mereka, namun kelihatannya ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya. Ninja-ninja yang mengawalnya bisa diandalkan. Naruto yang terlihat cuek pun ternyata kuat.

Dalam misi ini Naruto sebenarnya tak berbuat banyak. Ia hanya akan turun tangan jika kondisinya sedang mendesak. Ia lebih banyak menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura. Di saat mereka berdua berlatih menaiki pohon dengan memusatkan _chakra_ di kaki pun, Naruto memilih untuk memperhatikan dari jauh. Tak tertarik untuk menaiki pohon meskipun dicap bodoh dan pemalas oleh Sasuke.

Haku dan Zabuza tetap mati di masa yang sekarang. Naruto tak ingin menyelamatkan mereka, karena setelah ia pelajari, kehidupan itu harus selalu seimbang. Saat ada satu orang yang diselamatkan, maka akan ada orang lain yang mati untuk menggantikan orang tersebut. Naruto tak mau di kemudian hari ada orang lain yang mati untuk menggantikan Zabuza dan Haku demi menyeimbangkan dunia.

Misi berjalan sukses dan Naruto mendapatkan bukti pelaksanaan misi. Bukti itu dibutuhkan untuk syarat mengikuti ujian _chuunin_. Itulah hal kedua yang diincar Naruto, selain menghilangkan rasa bosan tentunya. Setelah misi dari _Nami no Kuni_, tim 7 direkomendasikan oleh Kakashi untuk mengikuti ujian _Chuunin._ Kurenai dan Asuma melakukan hal yang sama untuk murid-murid mereka.

* * *

"Heahhh!"

"Gh!"

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Ko. Ia tersudut ke ujung pagar halaman belakang _Hyuuga Mansion_. Telapak tangan majikannya, Hinata, ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kurasa ini cukup, Hinata-_sama_, sudah malam. Seandainya _chakra_ disertakan di telapak tangan Anda tadi, pasti aku sudah mati," ujar Ko.

Hinata terkekeh sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ko untuk membantunya berdiri. Kemudian Hinata duduk di tepi teras belakang rumah diikuti Ko. Keduanya menegak segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka. Sudah 3 jam mereka berlatih. Sekarang hampir tengah malam dan keadaan _mansion_ sudah sepi. Sepertinya seisi _mansion_ sudah tidur, kecuali Hinata, Ko, dan penjaga malam.

Hinata dan Ko berusaha mengatur napas mereka yang tak beraturan. Saat napas mereka mulai teratur lagi, Ko memulai pembicaraan.

"Sampai kapan Anda akan melakukan ini?" tanya Ko. "Anda sudah jauh lebih kuat. Saya bahkan sudah kalah beruntun dalam 4 hari terakhir ini."

Hinata menyimpan gelasnya yang sudah kosong lalu memandang langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Memang benar dirinya sudah lebih kuat. Bukan Ko saja yang mengatakan hal ini. Kurenai juga sering mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi Hinata tahu ini belum cukup. Ini belum jadi batas kemampuan tertingginya.

"Ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkan dia, Ko," gumam Hinata.

Ko tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud majikannya. 'Dia' adalah Naruto. Sosok yang selalu dijadikan target yang harus dilampaui oleh Hinata.

Ko menghela napas pelan. Terkadang majikannya memang sangat keras kepala. Sudah berulang kali ia bilang kalau Naruto itu lawan yang hebat. Sulit untuk mengejar hingga kemampuan Hinata bisa melebihi, atau minimal setara dengan Naruto. Tapi melihat kerja keras Hinata selama ini Ko jadi punya harapan kalau Hinata bisa mengalahkan Naruto suatu hari nanti.

Plok plok plok!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang mereka. Suara tepuk tangan itu tak lain datang dari ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia datang diikuti oleh adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi di belakangnya.

Hinata dan Ko langsung panik seketika. Mereka berdua mengira Hiashi dan Hanabi sudah tidur.

"Maaf _Tou-san_, aku tak bermaksud untuk melanggar jam malam," kata Hinata panik.

"Tidak! Ini kesalahan saya, Hiashi-_sama._ Seharusnya saya tak mengizinkan Hinata-_sama_ berlatih. Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas pelanggaran ini," kata Ko sambil bersujud di hadapan Hiashi.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis.

"Bangunlah, Ko." Ia kemudian memerintahkan kepada Hinata dan Ko untuk kembali duduk di tempat duduk mereka tadi. "Aku sudah memperhatikan latihan kalian dari kemarin. Terlepas dari pelanggaran jam malam yang kalian lakukan, aku terkesan melihat perkembangan kekuatanmu, Hinata," kata Hiashi.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya memuji kehebatannya. "_T-Tou-san_ tidak marah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku bangga putriku mau berusaha jadi lebih kuat."

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata terharu.

Hiashi kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tak pernah berlebihan dalam memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Namun bagi Hinata, melihat ayahnya yang biasanya bersikap datar, kini tersenyum tipis adalah suatu hal yang tak terkira senangnya. Apalagi senyuman itu ditujukan padanya.

"_Nee-san_, kelihatannya kau belum puas berlatih. Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Ko istirahat. Lalu kau melawan aku dan ayah sekaligus. Kau setuju, ayah?" tanya Hanabi.

Hiashi sebenarnya enggan karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi melihat semangat Hinata, ia ingat pada impiannya di masa lalu yang selalu memaksa Hinata untuk lebih kuat. Dulu Hinata lemah, tapi kini Hinata jauh lebih kuat dan semangat berlatihnya berlipat ganda. Justru sebenarnya inilah yang sejak lama diharapkan Hiashi.

"Kau masih sanggup, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi memastikan.

Hinata menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan maju ke tengah halaman lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. Itu diartikan Hiashi sebagai jawaban 'ya' dari putrinya. Hiashi akhirnya setuju untuk ikut berlatih dan segera bersiap di samping Hanabi.

Mereka bertiga pun terlibat pertarungan hebat.

Tepat tengah malam, Hiashi menghentikan latihan mereka. Ketiganya duduk di dekat Ko dan ikut minum.

"Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?" tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Hinata awalnya bingung apa maksud pertanyaan Hiashi. Tapi setelah diingat lagi, Hiashi pasti mendengar obrolannya dengan Ko sebelum ini. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, Hinata menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Aku sudah mendengar isu peningkatan kekuatan Naruto yang pesat dari Kurenai. Dia cocok dijadikan target yang ingin kau kejar agar kau makin kuat. Kuakui perkembangan kekuatanmu memang pesat tapi untuk melampaui Naruto adalah hal yang sulit. Kau bahkan belum masuk jajaran ninja elit sekelas Sasuke, Lee, dan sepupumu Neji."

Hinata menunduk. Perkataan ayahnya benar. Hiashi pun tahu kata-katanya tadi cukup menurunkan kepercayadirian putrinya, maka buru-buru ia menambahkan.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata, kini ia menatap ayahnya lagi.

Hiashi mengangguk. "Besok pagi aku tunggu di lapangan berlatih utama Hyuuga. Ada jurus yang ingin kuajarkan."

"Baik!"

* * *

Naruto mengumpulkan formulir ujian _Chuunin_ paling pagi dibandingkan Sasuke dan Sakura karena setelahnya ia ingin tiduran di bukit _Hokage_. Ia tak tertarik untuk pamer kekuatan kepada para peserta dari desa lain yang baru datang ke Konoha.

Memang benar, Naruto sempat mengalahkan Sasuke di akademi. Tapi Naruto tak pernah menerima tantangan dari orang lain setelahnya, termasuk permintaan tanding ulang oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya banyak _genin_ yang justu melihat Sasuke lebih layak jadi lawan, ketimbang Naruto yang cuek dan pemalas. Banyak yang ingin melawan Sasuke, ada Lee dan Neji kakak kelas Naruto yang sudah jadi _genin_ sejak setahun lalu, ada Gaara _genin_ dari Suna, dan banyak _genin_ lain, baik dari Konoha maupun desa lain.

Naruto sengaja membuat dirinya _inferior_ di mata orang di sekitarnya. Tujuan sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin terlalu memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebenarnya sederhana. Naruto pernah sok pamer di _loop_ ke-2, hingga mengundang kecurigaan _Hokage_, bahkan sampai Naruto dikira gila karena bilang umurnya ratusan tahun. Di _loop_ selanjutnya Naruto belajar untuk mengatur kekuatannya, ia akan sesuaikan tingkatan jurus dengan umur dirinya saat itu. Membuat orang lain takjub boleh saja, tapi tetap pada batas yang masuk akal.

Tidur siang Naruto hari itu terganggu saat ia merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat familiar dari balik semak. Padahal Naruto tadinya berniat tidur sampai sore. Tubuhnya seolah sudah otomatis mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain meski ia sedang tidur sekali pun. Naruto sudah bangun, tapi kelopak matanya sengaja tak ia buka karena tahu siapa yang datang padanya.

"Kakashi sudah bilang, perkelahian di luar pertandingan resmi itu dilarang," kata Naruto.

Orang yang mengendap-ngendap di balik semak adalah Hinata. Ia kaget karena Naruto tahu kedatangannya padahal ia sudah berusaha datang sepelan mungkin. Merasa tak perlu bersembunyi lagi, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi denganmu. Aku ingin istirahat setelah latihan," kata Hinata.

Naruto muak dengan basa-basi Hinata. Sejak awal Hinata tak pernah istirahat di bukit _Hokage_. Selain itu kalau ingin istirahat tak perlu mengendap-ngendap. Naruto ingin berkata demikian tapi itu akan memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Ia akhirnya memilih tetap diam dan menutup matanya. Akhirnya keduanya diam. Hinata yang terkenal pendiam harus berusaha ekstra keras menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. Jika dirinya tak memulai pembicaraan maka Naruto tak akan bicara.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Hinata langsung pada intinya.

Hinata melakukan kesalahan besar dengan bertanya demikian. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang dibenci Naruto. Kini ia membuka matanya namun masih berusaha untuk tenang dengan tetap tiduran di rumput.

"Aku berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Sudah kubilang Naruto yang dulu, yang pecicilan dan pembuat onar itu sudah lama mati. Inilah aku yang asli," gumamnya datar.

Hinata tersinggung 'Naruto yang dulu' yang amat disayanginya dibilang pecicilan dan pembuat onar. Maka dengan memberanikan diri Hinata berkata, "Jangan membodohiku. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak kita berumur 6 tahun. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari anak-anak nakal."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal.

"Naruto yang asli adalah yang dulu, bukan kau yang sekarang. Aku-"

GREP!

Secepat kilat Naruto mendorong kedua pundak Hinata ke tanah. Diambilnya sebuah _kunai_ lalu diarahkan ke kepala Hinata.

Hinata melotot, tak mengira Naruto akan menyerangnya. "N-Naruto!"

Ujung _kunai_ mengayun cepat ke kepala Hinata. Ia ketakutan melihatnya sehingga memejamkan mata.

CRAK!

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang terasa. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. _Kunai_ tadi menancap di tanah, beberapa senti saja di sebelah kiri kepala Hinata.

"Aku meleset karena bangun tidur. Ini peringatan kedua. Jika kau berusaha mendekatiku lagi, aku pastikan _kunai_-ku tak akan meleset lagi dari kepalamu," kata Naruto dingin.

Kedua tangan Hinata bergetar, tak bisa digerakkan. Naruto tak segan untuk berusaha membunuhnya. Ternyata meskipun ia sudah berlatih dengan Kurenai, Hanabi, Hiashi, dan Ko, dirinya masih kalah jauh dari Naruto yang anehnya bisa kuat meskipun jarang latihan. Refleks Hinata masih lemah saat diserang secara tiba-tiba. Hinata merasa tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi ketakutan Hinata. 'Kuharap ini akan menghentikanmu,' pikir Naruto. Naruto beranjak kemudian berjalan santai menuruni bukit dengan kedua tangan yang disimpan di belakang kepala, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar. Dilihatnya kedua telapak tangannya yang lembap karena keringat itu. Berulang kali kedua telapak tangannya dikepalkan untuk mengurangi efek ketakutan. Ia harus mengalahkan rasa takutnya jika ingin mencari tahu kebenaran tentang Naruto. Langkah Hinata akan terhenti di sini jika ia takut kepada gertakkan Naruto.

Bukankah ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

Hinata mengambil _kunai_ yang masih menancap di tanah, kemudian berdiri, lalu…

BLESH!

Ia menusukkan _kunai_ itu ke punggung tangan kirinya.

Darah segar mengalir dari tangan kiri Hinata. Diikuti rasa nyeri yang menjalar hingga ke sekujur lengan. Hinata tak pedulikan rasa sakit di sana, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya, yang penting kedua tangannya berhenti bergetar. Ternyata cara itu sukses untuk menghentikan rasa takutnya atas Naruto. Hinata harus percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi kini ia sudah menguasai jurus yang telah diajarkan Hiashi.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di ujian _chuunin_ dan memaksamu bicara!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kalau saja Hinata tahu, sekarang Naruto sedang menunjukkan reaksi wajah tak percaya. Lagi-lagi cara yang dilakukannya untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari kehidupannya gagal. Lagi-lagi Hinata bertindak ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang diprediksi Naruto.

Naruto tak ingin Hinata melihat reaksi wajahnya. Maka cepat-cepat ia berteriak untuk menghilangkan kekagetannya, "Teruslah bermimpi, Hyuuga." Setelah itu Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata lolos ujian _Chuunin_ babak pertama (tes tertulis) dan kedua (_survival_) tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Memasuki pra-babak ke-3, Naruto mengalahkan Kiba juga dengan cara yang mudah. Tentunya tidak dengan cara mengentuti Kiba seperti di kehidupan pertamanya.

Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji.

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di layar. Sekarang saatnya bagi Hinata untuk bertarung.

Hinata terkejut karena yang jadi lawannya adalah sepupunya sendiri yang berumur setahun lebih tua dan merupakan kakak kelas mereka di akademi. Neji dijuluki seorang Hyuuga _genius_ dan merupakan lawan yang disegani bahkan oleh teman satu timnya sendiri, Lee. Hinata pun tentu tahu sekuat apa Neji karena pada berbagai kesempatan di _Hyuuga Mansion_, Hinata pernah melihat kakaknya berlatih.

"Heh, kita tak akan bertemu di final. Langkahmu akan terhenti di sini," ejek Naruto kepada Hinata.

Sebersit ketakutan Hinata terhadap Neji ternyata disadari Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Hinata tak ingin Naruto menyepelekannya semudah itu. Ia segera turun ke arena. Sementara Naruto bersila di belakang.

"Kau tak ingin melihat pertarungan mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Hinata sudah pasti kalah."

Semua kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. Apa salah Hinata kepada Naruto? Seingat mereka Hinata itu bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbuat onar atau membuat orang lain kesal. Apa yang membuat Naruto seolah benci kepada Hinata selama 3 tahun terakhir ini? Sakura hanya angkat bahu, sementara yang lain memilih menonton pertandingan Hinata dan Neji.

Di bawah sana pertarungan sudah di mulai. Neji berusaha membuat mental Hinata turun dengan menceramahi Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama_, sebelum bertarung aku akan memperingatimu satu hal. Menyerahlah. Kau tidak cocok jadi ninja. Kau terlalu baik. Kau hanya mengikuti orang lain. Perkembangan kemampuanmu selama tiga tahun ke belakang belum cukup. Kau tak bisa berubah secepat itu. Pecundang tetaplah pecundang. Kau-"

"Cukup, _Nii-san_," potong Hinata, membuat Neji kaget. "Kenapa tidak memberi kesempatan kepada pecundang sepertiku untuk melawanmu? Tentunya mengalahkan pecundang merupakan hal yang mudah untukmu 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang serius. Bahkan Kurenai tak pernah melihat wajah muridnya seserius ini.

Neji tak membuang waktu lagi. Ia mengaktifkan bola mata _byakugan_-nya dan langsung menyerang Hinata. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menyerang dengan pola penyerangan yang nyaris sama, gerakan _taijutsu_ khas klan Hyuuga.

Serangan _Jūken_ berantai yang dilakukan Hinata berhasil ditangkis Neji. Neji tak menyangka Hinata akan mampu memberi perlawanan sesengit ini. Dua puluh menit terbuang percuma hanya untuk meladeni Hinata. Saatnya ia serius.

Neji menangkap tangan kanan Hinata lalu menariknya. Badan Hinata ikut tertarik ke arah Neji, selanjutnya Neji mengincar leher Hinata dengan _Jūken_ miliknya. Kini leher Hinata hanya berjarak 15 senti saja dari serangan Neji.

'Kena kau!' pikir Neji.

Di detik-detik terakhir, Hinata berhasil melepas pegangan Neji. Hinata lalu memanfaatkan kondisi kedekatan tubuh mereka sebagai satu kesempatan untuk ikut menyerang. Hinata menyiapkan serangan yang sama ke arah perut Neji.

"_**Jūken!" "Jūken!"**_

BLAST!

Pukulan Neji mengenai dada Hinata, meleset dari yang asalnya ditujukan ke leher. Sementara pukulan Hinata mengenai perut Neji.

"Uhuk!"

'Pasti sekarang Hinata sedang muntah darah,' batin Naruto.

"Hinata muntah darah!"

'Sudah kubilang-'

"Neji juga muntah darah!"

'Apa?!'

Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya dan melihat ke arah arena. Kejadian di _loop_ ke-18 kembali mengarah ke alur baru yang melenceng dari yang diprediksi Naruto. Di masa ini Hinata bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Neji!

Hinata dan Neji tersungkur ke lantai. Keduanya tengah berusaha keras untuk bangkit dengan susah payah. Neji berhasil bangun duluan sementara Hinata masih berlutut dengan napas yang tak teratur. Neji kemudian membuat kuda-kuda yang masih diingat Naruto. Hinata tak terlihat akan mundur sedikit pun, justru ia berusaha keras untuk bangun juga.

"Menyerahlah bodoh!" teriak Naruto. Pegangannya ke pagar besi di pinggir arena semakin kuat hingga besi tersebut melengkung. Naruto tahu Hinata mendengar teriakannya, tapi gadis itu tak peduli, ia malah melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**" **seru Neji.

Terlambat! Neji akan mengarahkan serangannya ke 64 titik _chakra_ di tubuh Hinata.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

Di luar dugaan, Hinata melakukan jurus yang sama. Itu jurus yang diajarkan Hiashi padanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Neji dan Hinata beradu jurus yang sama. Setiap titik dari titik ke-1 sampai ke-64 mengenai tubuh lawan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terhuyung dan kembali jatuh ke lantai arena.

Naruto bingung. Kenapa Hinata bisa menguasai jurus itu? Setahu Naruto, Hinata tak menguasai jurus itu saat ujian _Chuunin_.

Wasit memperhatikan keduanya. Tak ada yang bangun, keduanya tak mampu untuk berdiri. Dua tim medis sudah bersiap dengan 2 tandu mereka karena melihat dua peserta mengalami luka parah.

Hinata berusaha keras untuk bangun tapi kedua kakinya sulit digerakkan. Kedua penglihatannya kabur. Ia sudah akan menyerah tapi ia ingat kata-kata seseorang. Bocah pirang yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia sering bilang, "Jadi _Hokage_ adalah impianku. Aku tak akan melanggar janjiku. Itu adalah jalan ninjaku!"

Jika Hinata menyerah sekarang ia tak akan bisa melawan Naruto di final. Ia tak akan bisa memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan kenapa ia berubah. Ia juga tak akan bisa melanjutkan impian bocah pirang yang ia sayangi untuk jadi _Hokage_.

Wasit mulai menghitung 1 sampai 10. Saat di hitungan ke-9 tak ada yang bangun, ia mengangkat tangan dan berkata "Karena tak ada yang mampu melanjutkan pertandingan, kunyatakan kedua peserta dalam pertandingan ini ka-"

"T-tunggu."

'Aku tak akan melanggar janjiku!' batin Hinata. Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit.

"Aku masih bisa berdiri," kata Hinata pelan. Akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri tegak di tengah arena.

Hening.

"Pemenangnya, Hyuuga Hinata!" seru sang wasit.

Terdengar sorak kegirangan dari pinggir lapangan. Sakura dan yang lain menyoraki kemenangan Hinata. Ia salut pada Hinata, padahal Neji adalah lawan yang kuat. Satu-satunya yang diam di pinggir arena adalah Naruto. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

Neji ditandu ke luar arena menuju ruang medis. Hinata juga disarankan untuk ikut ke ruang medis karena lukanya tak kalah parah. Sebelum Hinata ikut ke ruang medis, ia meminta izin untuk bicara.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata. Perhatian Naruto kini tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Begitu juga dengan semua yang hadir di sana. Hinata lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir deras dari bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian tangan kanannya dikepalkan dan diarahkan kepada Naruto. "Demi darah ini, aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu di final!"

Naruto melotot, tak percaya Hinata melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti yang pernah dilakukannya. Dengan perasaan yang tak tentu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan area penonton tanpa berkata apa-apa.

BRUK!

Di lorong menuju pintu keluar, Naruto meninju dinding hingga retak.

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu di final jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjauhkanmu dariku, Hyuuga Hinata!'

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

Makasih untuk _review_-nya. Balasan_ review_ yg ditulis di _ending chapter_ adalah yg anonim dan yg hanya merupakan pertanyaan, itupun akan dirangkum, pertanyaan yg sama akan digabung. Sedangkan _review_ yg pake akun akan dibalas _via PM_, tentunya dengan lebih panjang dan disertai pemberitahuan _update_-nya kapan.

Balesan _review_ anonim:

**Udah selesai **_**hiatus**_**?** Belum. Iseng aja maen. Haha.

**Akan berapa **_**chap**_**?** Belum bisa pastikan sampai berapa _chap_.

**Anda cowok?** Cowok.

**Update berapa kali seminggu?** Saya tipe _author_ yg ga punya jadwal _update._ Kalo emang udah selesai diketik ya langsung _update_.

**Inspirasi dari LN **_**Hakomari**_**?** Bukan. Inspirasinya dari _manga_ _** All You Need is Kill**_/film _**Edge of Tomorrow**_**.**

**Kaguya kekuatannya terserap **_**chapter**_** berapa?** Ga ada di _manga_, itu cuma karangan saya. _**  
**_

Sisanya dibalas lewat PM. Ingat, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yg memberi _review_ meskipun itu hanya _anonim_.

**© rifuki**


	3. Memory

Sebelumnya dalam _**The Infinite Loops**_:

Naruto rata-rata bisa hidup sampai umur 110 tahun per masa hidup dikarenakan ia keturunan Uzumaki yang terkenal berumur panjang. Ini adalah _loop-_nya yang ke-18. Itu artinya Naruto sudah mati 18 kali dan sudah hidup sekitar 1980 tahun. Lukisan yang selalu Naruto buat di setiap _loop_ adalah lukisan wanita dewasa dengan 2 anak. Mereka adalah sosok 3 orang yang hidup di kehidupannya yang pertama sebelum rangkaian _loop_ ini terjadi tanpa henti.

Naruto dan Hinata lolos ujian _Chuunin_ babak pertama (tes tertulis) dan kedua (_survival_) tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Memasuki pra-babak ke-3, Naruto mengalahkan Kiba juga dengan cara yang mudah. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang harus bersusah payah melawan Neji.

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

Naruto bingung. Kenapa Hinata bisa menguasai jurus itu? Setahu Naruto, Hinata tak menguasai jurus itu saat ujian _Chuunin_.

"Pemenangnya, Hyuuga Hinata!" seru sang wasit.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata. Hinata lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir deras dari bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian tangan kanannya dikepalkan dan diarahkan kepada Naruto. "Demi darah ini, aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu di final!"

BRUK!

Di lorong menuju pintu keluar, Naruto meninju dinding hingga retak.

'Aku akan mengalahkanmu di final jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjauhkanmu dariku, Hyuuga Hinata!'

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Memory**_**"**

"Permisi, _Hokage_-_sama_," panggil seorang ANBU dengan topeng kucing bercorak warna merah dan hijau.

"Kinoe. Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Naruto."

"Oh, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan barang yang kumaksud?" tanya _Sandaime_.

"Ya. Saya sudah menggandakan lukisan yang Anda minta," kata ANBU tersebut.

_Sandaime_ menerima lukisan yang merupakan _copy_ dari lukisan yang ada di apartemen Naruto. Ia memerintahkan Kinoe untuk menggandakan lukisan itu setelah mendengar laporan kalau Naruto sering memandangnya lama. Meskipun lukisan tersebut digabung dengan lukisan lain, tapi lukisan itu dibuat lebih besar dari yang lain. Kinoe juga tak melewatkan sorot mata aneh Naruto ketika sedang memandanginya. Pasti lukisan itu sangat berarti bagi Naruto.

Sepasang mata sayu yang sudah dimakan usia milik _Sandaime_ memandang sosok tiga orang di lukisan dengan seksama. Nampaklah di sana gambar seorang wanita dan 2 anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa. _Sandaime_ mengira ia akan mendapatkan petunjuk setelah melihatnya. Ternyata ia salah. Ia tak mengenali satu pun sosok di lukisan tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka."

"Begitu juga denganku, Hokage-_sama_."

"Ini seperti sebuah keluarga."

"Ya. Jika dua orang yang lebih muda diasumsikan sebagai anaknya, maka wanita _Hyuuga_ dewasa di tengah adalah ibu mereka."

"Ibu dengan 2 orang anak yang beranjak dewasa pasti berusia sekitar 40 tahun ke atas. Seingatku tak ada wanita Hyuuga di Konoha yang berusia 40 tahunan dengan wajah seperti ini. Bukankah begitu?"

"Betul."

"Lalu siapa mereka? Naruto tak mungkin melukisnya dalam ukuran besar jika mereka bukan orang penting."

"Apa perlu kita tanya langsung kepada Naruto?"

"Tidak perlu. Dia pasti tak akan menjawab seperti sebelumnya."

Sandaime berpikir sejenak, mencari langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Rahasiakan dulu masalah ini dari Naruto. Lanjutkan saja penyelidikanmu, cari petunjuk lain, catat semua hal yang mencurigakan sekecil apapun itu."

"Baik."

Setelah itu Kinoe menghilang dalam kepulan asap. _Sandaime_ berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan _Hokage_. Hampir seluruh bagian desa bisa dilihat dari sana, tak terkecuali apartemen milik Naruto, meskipun hanya terlihat atap dan dinding atasnya saja.

_Sandaime_ menyimpan tangannya di dagu. 'Siapa yang kau gambar itu, Naruto?' batinnya.

* * *

Waktu seminggu yang diberikan panitia ujian _chuunin_ setelah pertandingan pra-babak ke-3 dimanfaatkan oleh Hinata untuk memulihkan lukanya dan berlatih. Hinata kini berlatih bersama Neji. Kebencian Neji kepada anggota _head family, _perlahan menghilang setelah Hiashi menyerahkan surat yang ditinggalkan ayah Neji, Hyuuga Hizashi. Neji akhirnya tahu kalau ayahnya mengorbankan diri bukan semata-mata demi menyelamatkan _head family_, tapi demi seluruh keluarganya. Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya. Ia akan melindungi seluruh _head family_ sebagai seorang anggota keluarga, bukan sebagai _branch family_ yang statusnya bawahan di klan Hyuuga. Melatih Hinata adalah salah satu bukti nyata kalau Neji ingin berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

Sementara itu Naruto melakukan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata. Seperti biasa, ia tiduran di bukit _Hokage_ setiap siang hingga sore. Ia berpikir dirinya tak perlu berlatih jika hanya ingin mengalahkan Hinata. Namun ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa peningkatan kekuatan Hinata pesat di masa sekarang? Bukannya Naruto takut kalah, hanya saja di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah sekuat ini. Niat awal Naruto untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari dirinya juga tak berhasil. Di masa ini justru Hinata semakin bersemangat mencari tahu segala hal tentang Naruto untuk membongkar rahasianya. Perubahan Hinata ini terus merembet pada perubahan-perubahan alur cerita lainnya di masa ini. Kalau begini caranya, maka akan terjadi efek domino. Alur yang satu akan mempengaruhi alur lainnya hingga terbentuk alur cerita baru yang belum pernah dilalui Naruto selama 18 masa hidup.

Hei, tunggu dulu!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya, 1900 tahun hidupnya dilalui dengan membosankan. Jika kini alur yang akan dilaluinya berbeda, maka ia akan sedikit terhibur. Ini membuat rasa bosannya menjalani hidup perlahan terobati. Kini ia menghadapi masa depan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Naruto segera beranjak dan menatap jauh ke arah desa Konoha. Angin senja menerpa rambut pirangnya.

'Mungkin gertakkanku selama ini tak cukup,' pikir Naruto. 'Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau akan berusaha, Hyuuga!'

Naruto melompat dari bukit _Hokage_ menuju ke desa. Perutnya sudah minta diisi, saatnya ia menyiapkan makan malam. Malam ini ia akan memasak makanan enak lagi.

* * *

Hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh Hinata datang juga. Final ujian _chuunin_ sudah di depan mata. Kini ia dan 6 orang lainnya sudah berada di arena pertandingan sehingga total peserta ada 7 orang (Sasuke belum datang). Hari ini Naruto memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dipadu dengan pakaian jaring di bagian dalamnya. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana pendek ninja selutut yang juga berwarna hitam. Jaket dan celana _orange_-nya entah sudah kemana. Ia tak pernah memakainya lagi.

Pertandingan disaksikan oleh ribuan penonton dari Konoha maupun dari luar Konoha. Hinata yang baru pertama mengalami ini tentu saja merasa bangga. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Naruto, dia sudah pasti merasa bosan karena sudah mengalami kejadian ini belasan kali.

Pertandingan pertama adalah Naruto melawan Hinata.

Penonton tak begitu tertarik karena mereka belum tahu kalau Hinata sudah kuat sekarang. Sedangkan mengenai Naruto, ia masih dicap pemalas oleh penduduk desa. Pertandingan yang justru dinantikan banyak orang adalah pertandingan Sasuke. Naruto tak tersinggung mengenai hal itu karena itulah yang ia inginkan sejak awal. Ia tak ingin mengundang perhatian orang secara berlebihan.

Wasit memanggil Naruto dan Hinata untuk bersiap.

"Aku memberimu waktu 1 menit," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. _Sufix –kun_ sudah jarang terdengar lagi dari gadis itu saat memanggil nama Naruto. Bukannya Hinata sudah tidak menyukai Naruto lagi, ia tetap menyukainya. Tapi _sufix_ itu terasa tak cocok dengan karakter Naruto yang dingin dan kasar seperti sekarang.

"Kau ingat pertarungan pertama kita 4 tahun lalu?"

Hinata mengingat kembali pertarungan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Pertarungan pertama mereka terjadi setelah pulang dari akademi di lapangan berlatih empat tahun lalu. Itu salah satu kenangan pahit bagi Hinata. Saat itu pertama kalinya Hinata tahu kalau sikap Naruto padanya berubah drastis.

"Aku mengingatnya, pertarungan 4 tahun lalu di akademi," jawab Hinata.

"Bagus. Saat itu aku mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 5 detik. Aku akui kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang jadi aku putuskan untuk mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 60 detik atau tepat 1 menit dalam final ujian _chuunin_ ini."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata merasa diremehkan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" bentak Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum karena usahanya membuat Hinata kesal telah berhasil. Kedua orang itu memasang kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing. Oh ralat, Hinata yang memasang kuda-kuda khas Hyuuga, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri tegak dan menatap datar ke arah Hinata.

Wasit pertandingan final melihat kedua peserta sudah siap sehingga ia akan memulai pertandingan.

"Mulai!"

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Naruto. _Chakra_ sudah dipusatkan di kedua tangannya. Enam puluh detik adalah waktu yang singkat sehingga ia harus menyerang secara eksplosif maksimum. Ia harus mengeluarkan kekuatan terbaiknya dalam waktu 1 menit. Tapi Hinata berpikir waktu sesingkat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

"_**Jūken!"**_

Hinata menyerang dada Naruto dengan _Jūken_ di tangan kanannya. Gerakan itu dibaca dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Naruto melangkah ke kanan dan sedikit menunduk. Dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya, Naruto menangkap tangan kanan Hinata sekaligus menariknya. Lutut Naruto dilayangkan cepat ke perut Hinata.

BUGH!

"Uhuk!"

Hinata terbatuk. Ulu hati Hinata terkena lutut Naruto dengan keras.

Serangan Naruto dilanjutkan dengan memukul punggung Hinata dengan kedua tangan hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah. Serangan tidak selesai di situ. Naruto menendang Hinata yang sedang terkapar di tanah hingga gadis itu terlempar jauh ke pinggir arena dan berguling berkali-kali.

Penonton menatap pemandangan di hadapam mereka ngeri. Naruto melawan Hinata dengan cepat dan beringas. Pertandingan yang asalnya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh penonton, kini jadi pusat perhatian seisi arena. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata Naruto ninja yang hebat hingga bisa menandingi seorang keturunan Hyuuga.

Naruto tahu serangannya tadi belum cukup. Naruto berlari dan bermaksud menendang Hinata lagi. Saat itu Hinata baru bangun dari posisinya, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur ada di hadapannya.

"Heaaah!"

"_**Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"**_

"Terlambat!" teriak Naruto. Hinata melotot, 32 serangan totokan memang sebagian besar mengenai badan Naruto, namun jarak Naruto sudah terlalu dekat. Naruto tak mempedulikan serangan Hinata dan terus masuk ke area serang Hinata. Naruto menggapai Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Ghhk!"

BRAK!

Leher Hinata dicekik Naruto dan badannya didorong ke tembok batas arena. Kepala bagian belakang Hinata berdarah karena membentur tembok. Ia mati-matian melepas pegangan tangan Naruto di lehernya. Sayangnya pegangan tangan Naruto itu kuat sekali.

Di pihak lain, baju Naruto sobek di beberapa bagian karena terkena serangan Hinata. Bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka, jelas terlihat bekas luka totokan berwarna merah.

"Kenapa k-kau masih bisa bergerak? Seharusnya jalur _chakra_ ke tanganmu sudah kacau," tanya Hinata. Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pikir serangan seperti itu akan menghentikanku?"

"Jangan bermimpi!" teriak Naruto, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal.

BUKH!

Naruto memukul wajah Hinata.

Darah segar keluar dari hidung Hinata. Rangkaian pukulan selanjutnya membuat pipi Hinata mulai tergores dan membiru.

Hinata menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Dia terpojok di tembok. Ini posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kalau begini terus ia akan kalah. Hinata menarik napas panjang. Saat pukulan Naruto selanjutnya mengarah ke wajahnya lagi, Hinata menangkisnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu menanduk kepala Naruto.

DUAKH!

Naruto terhuyung ke belakang. Pegangan di leher Hinata terlepas. Hinata merasakan kepalanya pusing karena tandukan barusan. Tapi Hinata harus tetap melanjutkan serangannya. Ini kesempatannya untuk menyiapkan serangan lain.

"Jika 32 titik tidak berhasil, bagaimana jika 64 titik? Apa kau bisa bertahan?"

"_**Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**_**"**

* * *

Asap yang tercipta dari serangan Hinata menutupi arena untuk beberapa detik. Saat asap hilang, terlihatlah efek serangan Hinata tadi. Tembok bagian timur arena pertandingan hancur karena serangan Hinata. Sementara itu tubuh Naruto terlempar ke tengah arena. Ia terkena 64 totokan Hinata dengan telak kali ini.

"Kurasa ini sudah berakhir, menyerahlah Naruto!" teriak Hinata sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia tahu jalur _chakra_ di sekujur tubuh Naruto sudah dihentikan, tapi Naruto tak akan mati semudah itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara. Naruto lain datang dari reruntuhan tembok arena. Ia sudah mengarahkan serangannya ke perut Hinata.

"Oh, tidak!"

Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan Naruto. Namun itu tidak cukup. _Rasengan_ menghancurkan kedua lengan jaket Hinata, juga melukai kedua tangan Hinata. Tidak itu saja, karena tangkisan itu tak cukup kuat, _rasengan_ berlanjut menyerang ke perut Hinata.

Hinata terjatuh di samping Naruto yang asli di tengah arena.

Naruto yang asli bangun. "Aliran _chakra_-ku memang sudah berhenti. Tapi aku punya _chakra_ lain yang berwarna merah. _Chakra_ yang jauh lebih hebat dari _chakra_ biasa. Seharusnya kau jeli melihatnya.

'Jadi itu sebabnya,' pikir Hinata. 'Pasti _chakra_ merah itu milik Kyuubi.'

"Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk lagi. Kali ini darah dalam jumlah yang banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Naruto menarik kerah jaket Hinata, memaksanya berdiri. Ditatapnya wajah yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," panggil Naruto. "Kau seharusnya tahu kalau kekuatan kita berada di tingkatan yang berbeda. Kau bahkan tak sadar kalau sebelum terkena seranganmu aku sempat membuat seorang _bunshin_. Kalau begini terus sampai kapanpun kau tak akan mampu mengalahkanku. Kupikir kau akan menghiburku di masa ini, kupikir kau bisa lebih kuat dari ini. Ternyata aku salah. Lihat keadaanmu saat ini. Kaulah yang seharusnya menyerah."

Hinata menggeleng. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai kedua pundak Naruto.

"Jika aku… menyerah, kau… tak akan mengatakan… rahasiamu," bisik Hinata terputus-putus.

DZIGH! DZIGH! DZIGH!

Naruto kembali memukuli wajah Hinata tanpa ampun. Dari arah samping, dari arah bawah (rahang), juga dari arah depan

"Keras kepala! Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?!"

Hinata sudah tak berdaya, tak bisa melawan, tapi gadis itu tetap saja memegang erat kedua pundak Naruto. Merasa tak ada jalan lain lagi, Naruto mengambil _kunai_ dari kantongnya.

Hanabi melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "Menyerahlah, _Nee-san_!" teriak Hanabi dari bangku penonton. Ia tak tega melihat kakaknya akan dihabisi Naruto. Lagi-lagi Hinata masih diam. Hampir semua penonton berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ada yang tak tega seperti Hanabi, ada yang penasaran apa Naruto akan benar-benar membunuh Hinata, ada pula yang bersikap biasa karena sudah tahu resiko ujian _chuunin_, saat kau mengikuti ujian _chuunin_, maka kau harus siap mati.

Naruto mendecih melihat sikap Hinata yang diam saja.

"Baiklah. Kau yang meminta ini. _Kunai_ ini tak akan meleset seperti dulu!"

_Kunai_ diarahkan ke kepala Hinata.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata untuk terakhir kali. Ia mati-matian menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau Hinata di hadapannya berbeda dengan Hinata yang hidup di kehidupan pertamanya. Ia harus menganggap kalau Hinata yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Hanabi mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya di badan Hiashi. Hiashi sedang mati-matian menahan amarahnya melihat putri tertuanya jadi sasaran serangan Naruto. Tak lama lagi besi tajam itu mengenai wajah putrinya. Ia ingin sekali menolong tapi ia tahu ujian _chuunin_ adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. Kemungkinan kematian adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung semua peserta ujian _chuunin_.

"Mati kau!"

"Jangan lakukan ini, Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto mematung.

"_Hime_?!"

* * *

Naruto melotot menatap sosok 'Hinata' yang tadi bicara di hadapannya dengan tak percaya. Jika saja yang bicara padanya Hinata kecil yang jadi lawannya dalam final ujian _chuunin_, Naruto tak akan peduli. Masalahnya yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah Hinata dewasa yang pernah jadi istrinya di kehidupan pertamanya 1900 tahun yang lalu. Wanita dewasa berusia 40 tahunan yang nampak anggun sekali dengan _yukata_ ungu mudanya.

Di pinggir arena, penonton bertanya-tanya melihat Naruto menghentikan _kunai_-nya sejengkal saja dari wajah Hinata. Sosok yang ada di hadapan Naruto sebenarnya tetap Hinata kecil dari _loop_ ke-18 (masa sekarang), Hinata yang sedang mati-matian berusaha membongkar rahasia Naruto. Tapi penglihatan Naruto justru memproyeksikan Hinata dewasa. Tak lama kemudian ingatan tentang semua Hinata yang pernah ia temui bercampur aduk di kepala Naruto. Sosok 16 Hinata lain berkelebat dalam ingatan Naruto. Kepalanya seolah ingin pecah.

"Gah!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan tangan kiri. "Kenapa kau mencegahku, _Hime_?"

Hinata dewasa dalam bayangan Naruto menatapnya sedih. "Jika kau membunuhnya, kau hanya akan memperpanjang penderitaanmu. Kau juga menyakitinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi dia bukan Hinata! Dia hanya ilusi, kaulah yang nyata!"

Hinata dewasa menggeleng.

"Semua Hinata yang hidup setelahku adalah nyata. Justru akulah ilusi yang selalu hidup di pikiranmu. Aku sudah mati 1900 tahun lalu, Naruto-_kun_. Kenapa kau tak mau melupakanku? Masaku sudah habis. Jadi aku mohon lepaskan aku dari ingatanmu, dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan Hinata yang masih hidup."

"Tapi dia tidak mengingatku! Untuk apa menjalani kehidupan dengan Hinata lain jika pada akhirnya mereka akan melupakanku saat mereka mati? Setiap aku mati aku dipaksa memasuki _loop_ dan kembali ke usia 10 tahun, semua kejadian di kehidupan sebelumnya seolah menguap begitu saja. Semua Hinata setelahmu tak mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, bahkan semua orang tidak mengingatnya!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena tak bisa mengingatmu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengingat semua _loop_-"

"Itu masalahnya!" potong Naruto dengan intonasi yang keras. Hinata dewasa tidak tersinggung karena ia tahu tekanan yang dialami Naruto. "Kenapa hanya aku yang terjebak dalam _loop_ ini? Kenapa hanya aku yang punya ingatan atas semua _loop_ yang kulalui? Aku muak dengan semua ini. Setelah masa ini berakhir aku tak ingin terbangun lagi. Aku ingin mati, _Hime_."

Hinata dewasa berubah murung. Ia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia mengusap pipi Naruto lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana keluar dari _infinite loop_ ini. Jika kau satu-satunya orang yang mengingat semua _loop_, maka kaulah yang jadi kunci dari rangkaian _loop_ ini. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin memohon satu hal padamu, berhentilah memikirkanku dan lanjutkan hidupmu dengan Hinata yang hidup di masa sekarang. Jangan terus menerus menghindarinya. Jika kau menghindarinya, maka itu sama artinya dengan kau menghindariku. Jangan pula menyakitinya, atau bahkan membunuhnya, itu akan menambah beban mental yang kau emban. Jika begini terus kau akan semakin sedih, stress, dan kau bisa…"

Hinata dewasa tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto menunduk, ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan Hinata dewasa.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Aku harus pergi," kata Hinata dewasa. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menjauh. "Tolong lupakan aku setelah ini."

"Tunggu, _Hime_!"

Naruto ingin mengejar Hinata dewasa tapi kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

* * *

"_Hime!_ Ugh!_"_

Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Ia menoleh ke arah dadanya. Bajunya hancur, beberapa bagian kulitnya sobek, ada 2 luka besar yang menyebabkan lapisan daging Naruto terlihat.

"Arghhhhh," teriak Naruto kesakitan. Ia berlutut saking sakitnya.

"Kau ceroboh. Membiarkan musuhmu dalam jarak dekat sedangkan kau melamun. Kau malah memanggil _hime, hime, hime_. Siapa itu _hime?_" bisik Hinata kecil di hadapan Naruto. Di kedua tangannya ada _chakra_ biru berbentuk kepala singa. Itu _Jūho Sōshiken!_ Hinata berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Hinataaa!" bentak Naruto. "Kau sudah membuatku marah sekarang!"

Naruto memakai rencana cadangannya. Padahal tadinya ia mengira tak akan menggunakan rencana ini.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" "Kai!"**_

Jurus pertama mendatangkan 1 _bunshin _Naruto dari gunung Myoubokuzan, lalu jurus kedua menghilangkannya. Setelah _bunshin_ itu menghilang, energi alam dari _bunshin_ tersebut berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. Luka di dada Naruto sembuh dengan cepat dan Naruto mendapat kekuatan penuh lagi.

Itu membuat Hinata dan semua penonton menatapnya tak percaya. Tak terkecuali seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing bercorak merah-hijau dan _Sandaime_. Penonton mungkin tak ada yang tahu jurus apa yang digunakan Naruto. Tapi ANBU dan _Sandaime_ tahu kalau itu _Senjutsu_.

Penonton hanya tak menyangka Naruto bisa sekuat ini tanpa tahu jurus apa yang digunakannya. Mereka juga kagum karena Naruto sudah memikirkan rencana sebelum bertarung. Hanabi dan Hiashi sudah pasrah menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi. Hinata memang sangat keras kepala jika berkaitan dengan hal yang berbau Naruto.

Naruto merasa tak perlu bermain-main lagi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Naruto melesat ke hadapan Hinata. Serangan _Jūho Sōshiken_ Hinata lainnya dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. Naruto mengambil _kunai_ lain dari kantongnya. Diarahkannya _kunai_ tersebut ke arah wajah cantik Hinata, persis seperti sebelumnya.

"_Jangan lakukan ini, Naruto-kun."_

"_Kau hanya akan memperpanjang penderitaanmu." _

"_Kau juga menyakitinya."_

"_Lanjutkan kehidupanmu dengan Hinata yang masih hidup."_

"_Tolong lupakan aku setelah ini."_

"Aarrrggghhhh!" Perkataan Hinata dewasa terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto. Di detik-detik terakhir Naruto membelokkan arah _kunai_-nya.

BLESH!

"Ghhkkk!"

Hinata tumbang ke tanah. Mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan darah, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Naruto telah menusuk jantung Hinata.

"Aku menang, Hinata," gumam Naruto.

"Aku yang… menang," balas Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris tak bisa didengar. "Ini sudah lebih dari 1 menit. Kau harus ceritakan rahasiamu."

Naruto menanggapinya datar. Naruto kemudian membungkuk di samping tubuh Hinata. Tatapan datar itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan sendu.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang, Hinata merasakan belaian lembut Naruto di pipinya. Setelah itu Naruto semakin menurunkan wajahnya. Jempol tangannya mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibir Hinata kemudian memainkan bibir bawah Hinata. Lalu Naruto memiringkan wajahnya. Ia seperti bermaksud mencium Hinata.

Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto ini. Hinata memejamkan mata, menunggu ciuman Naruto. Tapi ciuman itu tak pernah dirasakannya.

"Gadis bodoh, semua orang di arena ini tahu siapa yang menang. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa-apa padamu," bisik Naruto.

Hinata segera membuka matanya dan Naruto sudah tak ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata lavendernya mengeluarkan air mata, air mata yang kemudian bercampur dengan darah di wajahnya.

Awalnya Hinata bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia mengira dirinya menangis karena kecewa tidak jadi dicium Naruto atau karena gagal mengalahkan Naruto dan membongkar rahasianya.

Tidak!

Baginya dua hal itu adalah alasan yang kekanakan. Alasannya lebih kuat dari itu hingga membuat tangisnya tak henti-henti.

Hinata kecewa karena kini ia merasa semakin jauh dengan sosok Naruto-_kun_ yang diingatnya sejak kecil. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan sosok Naruto-_kun_ yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ia sangat merindukan aura hangat yang dipancarkan sosok yang sangat disayanginya tersebut. Rasa sakit di dada Hinata pun kini jadi dua kali lipat antara sakit secara fisik terkena tusukkan dan sakit hati.

* * *

Naruto dinyatakan sebagai pemenang ujian _chuunin_ babak ke-3 melawan Hinata. Tapi ujian _chuunin_ harus terganggu oleh invasi Konoha oleh Orochimaru. Meskipun saat ini pikiran Naruto dipenuhi pemikiran atas Hinata, Naruto masih punya kesadaran untuk melindungi Konoha dari serangan Orochimaru. Naruto harus mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya, yaitu mengalahkan Gaara.

"… akhirnya aku sadar, aku sendirian di dunia ini. Kalau begitu kenapa aku hidup? Aku terus mempertanyakan itu selama ini. Hanya dengan membunuh orang aku merasa keberadaanku berguna…"

Naruto sudah 18 kali mendengar permasalah Gaara ini.

_Mood_ Naruto sudah terlanjur jelek hari ini. Banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengalahkan Gaara dengan cepat. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung berubah jadi _mode_ Kyuubi untuk melawan Gaara dan Ichibi. Di kehidupan pertama pun ia berubah jadi Kyuubi, meskipun dulu hanya _henge_, dan tak ada penduduk yang curiga. Kebanyakan penduduk terkena _genjutsu_ dan tidur, sedangkan kebanyakan ninja sedang bertarung.

Ichibi bisa dilumpuhkan dengan cepat. Setelah itu Naruto menonaktifkan _mode_ Kyuubi-nya. Ia menarik Gaara dan menahannya di sebuah pohon, memegang kerahnya dengan kuat hingga tubuh Gaara terangkat. Gaara sudah tak mampu melawan.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan!"

BUKH!

Naruto memukul wajah Gaara.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan? Tatap mataku!" bentak Naruto. "Aku merasakan kesepian yang jauh lebih parah darimu!"

Gaara melotot tak percaya. Ia melihat beban yang sangat berat di kedua sorot mata safir Naruto.

"Jika kita sama, lalu kenapa kau begitu kuat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa sekuatmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau menjalani hidupmu dengan cara yang salah. Kau seharusnya hidup untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, bukan untuk membunuh orang. Kau bisa keluar dari rasa kesepianmu dengan melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagimu."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah sedih.

'Kau bisa keluar dari penderitaanmu, sedangkan aku tak bisa keluar dari penderitaan ini. Aku akan terus merasa kesepian entah sampai berapa ribu tahun lagi,' batin Naruto.

Temari dan Kankuro datang menjemput Gaara. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke datang. Naruto melepaskan Gaara dengan baik-baik. Ia melarang Sasuke untuk menyerang karena ia tahu suatu hari Gaara akan berubah jadi lebih baik.

Hari yang panjang ini diakhiri dengan duka mendalam bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. _Sandaime_ mati di tangan muridnya sendiri, Orochimaru.

Bukannya Naruto tak mau menolong _Sandaime_, tapi lagi-lagi ia harus memperhitungkan keseimbangan dunia. Jika _Sandaime_ tidak mati hari ini, maka harus ada yang menggantikan kematiannya hari ini. Itu akan lebih merepotkan bagi Naruto. Sekarang saja ia belum tahu pasti kalau alur yang dijalaninya di _loop_ ke-18 itu bagus. Perubahan sikap Hinata telah merubah berbagai hal di masa sekarang.

Naruto ikut datang ke pemakaman _Sandaime_ tapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. Itu adalah masalah lain yang dihadapi Naruto akibat _infinite loop._ Kepekaan hati Naruto terhadap orang yang meninggal terus berkurang. Sekarang hatinya mulai merasakan kebal, imun. Naruto tak merasakan kesedihan sebagaimana dalam kehidupan pertamanya saat _Sandaime_ meninggal. Hatinya seakan mengingatkan kalau setelah Naruto mati pun, ia akan kembali ke usia 10 tahun dan di sana _Sandaime_ akan hidup lagi. Ini berlaku kepada seluruh orang terdekatnya yang mati, Asuma, Jiraiya, dan lain-lain. Naruto merasa hidupnya tidak berharga, bagaikan ilusi.

Naruto memandang tulisan angka 18 di telapak tangan kirinya. Ini baru _loop_ ke-18, jika _loop_ terus terjadi, bisa saja dalam _loop_ ke-50 nanti ia sudah sepenuhnya kebal pada rasa sedih. Ia tak akan bisa merasakan lagi kesedihan. Kematian orang tak akan berarti lagi baginya.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto pada loop ke-100? 1000? Mungkin hati Naruto akan benar-benar beku saking seringnya mengulangi kejadian yang sama.

* * *

"Aku pulang, _Hime_," kata Naruto saat sampai di apartemennya. Seperti biasa ia akan menyapa lukisan besar di ruangan tengah. Gambar di lukisan tersebut adalah gambar keluarganya di kehidupan pertama, sebelum rangkaian _loop_ ini terjadi. Di sana ada istrinya Hinata yang selalu ia panggil _Hime_, dan dua anaknya, Yuki dan Ame. Kali ini ia diam agak lama di hadapan lukisan tersebut. Dipandangnya sosok Hinata di sana. "Kenapa tadi kau mencegahku?" tanyanya.

Naruto diam lagi. Dirinya seperti sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab.

"Ah sudahlah. Sekarang, kita akan makan malam. Aku lelah jadi kita makan malam dengan _ramen instan_ saja malam ini."

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke dua sosok lain di lukisan tersebut.

"Hmm? Oh, maaf Yuki, Ame, aku melupakan kalian. Aku akan membuatkan kalian makan malam juga."

Yuki adalah anak perempuan Naruto yang dalam lukisan berambut pirang panjang, sedangkan Ame adalah anak laki-laki Naruto yang berambut indigo pendek. Kedua anak Naruto diberi nama sesuai waktu kelahiran mereka. Yuki lahir di saat musim salju sedangkan Ame saat musim hujan 3 tahun kemudian. Penamaan yang sangat sederhana tapi Hinata tak keberatan dengan itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, 4 _cup ramen instan_ sudah siap di atas meja makan.

"Selamat makan," seru Naruto. Ia makan dengan lahap. Tapi lama-kelamaan kecepatan makan Naruto melambat dan kemudian berhenti. Disimpannya _cup ramen_ di atas meja. Kenyataan seperti menghantamnya.

'Kenapa aku menyeduh 4 porsi? Kenapa aku bicara sendiri?' pikirnya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Ini tidak baik. Beban di kepala Naruto sudah semakin berat hingga ia terus membayangkan keluarganya di masa lalu. Kenangan di _loop-loop_ sebelumnya bercampur dengan kenyataan masa kini. Naruto bisa gila kalau terus begini.

"Sial!"

BRAK!

Naruto membanting meja makan hingga semua yang ada di atasnya terlempar. _Cup ramen_ beserta isinya terlempar ke segala arah, sementara noda kuah menempel di dinding, lantai, dan perabot lainnya yang ada di dapur. Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel sambil memegang kepalanya. Air dari kran ia basuhkan ke wajahnya berulangkali. Dinginnya air malam itu membuat pikirannya agak tenang.

"_Tolong lupakan aku."_

Mungkin benar perkataan Hinata dewasa, Naruto harus berusaha melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kepalanya sudah semakin penuh dengan ingatan-ingatan selama ribuan tahun. Ia bisa gila kalau tak bisa mengaturnya dengan baik. Naruto harus menerima kenyataan kalau Hinata di lukisan itu sudah mati. Mengenang saja boleh, tapi tidak sampai mengajak bicara sebuah lukisan.

Naruto kembali ke ruangan tengah dan langsung menurunkan lukisan keluarganya. Disimpannya lukisan itu di dekat tumpukan buku dengan posisi gambar menghadap ke bawah.

Naruto melepas bajunya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Setelah itu ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur, tak peduli pada ruangan sebelah yang berantakan. Ia akan membereskannya besok.

'Aku perlu istirahat,' batinnya.

* * *

Pasca invasi Orochimaru, penduduk Konoha sibuk menata kembali rumah mereka yang hancur. Sementara itu para ninja mengobati luka mereka di rumah sakit. Hiashi juga pergi ke rumah sakit, bukan untuk berobat, tapi untuk menemui Hinata.

Luka tusukan di dada Hinata parah sehingga ia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan kalau _kunai_ Naruto menembus ke sela tulang rusuk dan menuju jantung, 1 cm saja di atas jantung Hinata. Dokter bilang itu suatu keajaiban. Satu senti lebih bawah saja, maka nyawa Hinata tak akan tertolong.

Pagi itu Hinata sedang duduk melamun di tempat tidurnya, menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Saat Hiashi duduk di tempat tidurnya, barulah Hinata sadar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sehat, tapi dokter bilang aku harus dirawat di sini 2 hari lagi agar dia bisa memantau keadaanku."

Hiashi terlihat lega. Masalahnya saat pertama masuk rumah sakit, Hinata sempat kritis. Setelah siuman pun Hinata malah terlihat sering menangis. Alasannya sudah pasti karena Naruto. Hari ini tepat seminggu Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia sudah jarang menangis lagi. Ia sudah bisa mengelola kesedihannya. Selama ini Hiashi datang setiap hari menemui Hinata. Belakangan ini ia memang sudah tak malu memperlihatkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata. Apalagi setelah final ujian _chuunin_. Mungkin ia sadar kalau Hinata begitu berarti baginya.

Hiashi memperhatikan putrinya yang kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tinggalkan dia," kata Hiashi.

Hinata diam, tak menjawab.

"Dia hampir membunuhmu," lanjut Hiashi. "Dia melukai dadamu, 1 cm saja dari jantungmu. Aku tak yakin dia memperhitungkan itu. Pasti kemarin dia berniat ingin membunuhmu, tapi kau beruntung bisa selamat."

Lama Hinata tak menjawab. Sebenarnya setelah rasa sedihnya hilang, Hinata sudah berulangkali memikirkan hal tersebut. Nyawanya nyaris hilang oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata yakin kalau Naruto sudah memperhitungkan serangannya. Ini memang tidak logis bagi seorang _genin_. Umumnya, _genin_ seperti Naruto tak mungkin bisa mengukur jarak tusukkan agar tidak mengenai jantung. Tapi Hinata justru yakin Naruto lebih hebat dari anggapan orang-orang sehingga ia tak ragu menusuk dada Hinata tanpa takut mengenai jantungnya. Dalam final ujian _chuunin_ Naruto hanya berniat menggertaknya dengan menusuk dada Hinata, berharap Hinata akan menyerah di saat-saat terakhir. Jika memang Naruto berniat membunuh, seharusnya ia menusuk kepala Hinata, tidak membelokkan serangannya ke dada.

Terlepas dari luka-luka yang disebabkan Naruto padanya, Hinata ingin percaya pada keyakinannya sendiri kalau Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Hinata akhirnya menggeleng. "Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi."

Hiashi menghela napas pasrah.

Hinata memandang ke luar jendela lagi. Banyak hal dari Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini tak ia mengerti.

Pertama adalah perkataannya di ujian _chuunin_, _"Kupikir kau akan menghiburku di masa ini."_ Apa yang dimaksud 'masa ini'?

Kedua adalah sikap Naruto saat pertarungan berakhir. Hinata memegang pipi kiri dan bibirnya yang kemarin dibelai Naruto. Apa maksud Naruto melakukannya?

* * *

Sepeninggalnya _Sandaime_, Jiraiya jadi kandidat terkuat untuk jadi pemimpin baru Konoha. Sayangnya Jiraiya menolaknya dan menawarkan diri untuk mencari Tsunade, berharap teman lamanya itu mau jadi _Hokage_ Ke-5.

Dalam masa ini Jiraiya tidak mengajak Naruto karena ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah tumbuh jadi ninja yang hebat. Ia tak perlu melatihnya lagi. Awalnya ia juga kaget saat beberapa penduduk bilang Naruto mengalami peningkatan kekuatan yang pesat. Jiraiya pun menolak tawaran Homura dan Koharu untuk ditemani oleh 3 ANBU. Jiraiya bilang ANBU-ANBU itu malah akan menghalanginya. Keputusan Jiraiya untuk tidak membawa Naruto justru membuat Tsunade menolak untuk jadi _Hokage_. Terpaksa Jiraiya jadi _Hokage_ Ke-5 dan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membawa Tsunade pulang.

"Jika kau masih punya sisi kemanusiaan, ikutlah denganku ke Konoha. Kami perlu kemampuan medismu. Ini perintah pertamaku, sebagai _Hokage_ ke-5," kata Jiraiya.

Mendengar kalimat Jiraiya, Tsunade tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka orang yang sering ia ejek di masa lalu telah jadi Hokage. "Sebelum itu, beri aku waktu seminggu di sini, _Hokage-sama._"

Jiraiya menyetujui.

Di hari yang dijanjikan Orochimaru, Tsunade menemuinya dan menolak permintaannya. Tsunade tak terlalu bodoh untuk percaya pada tipuan Orochimaru. Orochimaru bohong saat bilang tak akan menghancurkan Konoha. Sudah pasti ia akan menyerang Konoha lagi kalau tangannya disembuhkan saat itu. Di saat yang bersamaan Jiraiya juga datang membantu karena curiga pada gerak-gerik Tsunade. Orochimaru melarikan diri karena tak mungkin menang. Selanjutnya Tsunade pulang ke Konoha bersama Jiraiya.

Sesampainya di Konoha, Tsunade menepati janjinya untuk memeriksa orang-orang yang terluka sedangkan Jiraiya sibuk sebagai Hokage. Ada banyak yang harus diurus mulai dari pelantikan dirinya sebagai _Hokage_ Ke-5, sampai pemulihan kekuatan Konoha pasca invasi agar bisa kembali seperti semula. Jiraiya nampaknya harus membiasakan dirinya dengan pekerjaan Hokage yang banyak. Sejujurnya ia butuh orang lain untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaannya.

"Kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini. Aku butuh _partner_. Konoha juga butuh ninja medis yang handal sepertimu," bujuk Jiraiya kepada Tsunade di sela kerjanya memeriksa dokumen.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum tertarik untuk tinggal lebih lama di sini," jawab Tsunade cuek.

Jiraiya mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi bujukannya gagal.

"Permisi," kata seorang ANBU. Jiraiya dan Tsunade menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting. Ini berkaitan dengan _Sandaime_ dan Naruto," kata sang ANBU. Jiraiya langsung tertarik dibuatnya.

"Lanjutkan," kata Jiraiya.

ANBU tersebut maju ke dekat meja Jiraiya. "Selama 4 tahun terakhir _Sandaime_ memerintahkanku untuk mengamati Naruto. Ia diawasi karena sejak dia di akademi, ia menunjukkan peningkatan kekuatan yang tak wajar. Sikapnya juga berubah drastis. Ini laporan pengamatan terbaruku." Jiraiya mengambil laporan yang diberikan ANBU. "Kejadiannya terjadi saat final ujian _chuunin_, saat Anda tak ada di desa."

Karena terlalu malas membaca keseluruhan laporan, Jiraiya hanya membaca kesimpulannya saja.

"Naruto menggunakan _Rasengan_ dan _Senjutsu_ dalam final ujian _chuunin_?!" tanya Jiraiya kaget. "Orang-orang bilang Naruto tampil hebat di sana, tapi tak ada yang bilang padaku kalau dia menggunakan 2 jurus itu!"

"Ya. Apa Anda yang mengajarkannya?" tanya ANBU balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya selama 4 tahun ini."

'Ini sungguh aneh. Kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan 2 jurus itu, sudah pasti ada yang mengajarkannya, atau dia belajar sendiri?' pikir Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jiraiya kepada Tsunade. Tsunade tahu apa yang membuat Jiraiya kaget. _Rasengan_ dan _Senjutsu_ adalah jurus tingkat atas yang mustahil dikuasai anak seumur Naruto. Ia mengambil laporan di tangan Jiraiya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kalimat yang mengatakan kalau penyembuhan luka Naruto sangat cepat. Ia bisa sembuh dari luka _Jūho Sōshiken_ dalam hitungan detik.

"Data ini tidak cukup untuk dianalisa," jawab Tsunade. "Hei kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade kepada sang ANBU.

"Aku dipanggil dengan _code name_ Kinoe," jawab sang ANBU.

"Kau mantan bawahan Danzou?" tanya Jiraiya. Ia pernah mendengar ada anggota _root_ yang keluar bernama Kinoe. Kinoe mengangguk.

"Aku benci orang tua itu," kata Tsunade blak-blakan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memberimu _code name_ baru, yaitu Yamato. Kami membutuhkan semua hasil pengamatanmu, Yamato."

Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dan bertanya "Sudah menemukan hal yang menarik di Konoha?"

"Mungkin," jawab Tsunade sambil meninggalkan ruangan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tersenyum. Kasus ini telah memancing rasa tertarik Tsunade. Jiraiya pun merasakan ketertarikan yang sama. Mungkin ini akan menjawab pertanyaan kenapa Naruto bisa kuat tanpa dilatih olehnya.

"Aku ambil alih tanggung jawab misi rahasia milik _Sandaime_ ini. Aku ingin semua datanya ada di mejaku besok pagi."

"Baik, Hokage-_sama_."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

Balasan_ review_ berikut ini hanya yg merupakan pertanyaan, butuh balasan, dan **tidak menanyakan alur** yang berpotensi jadi _spoiler_. Biarlah alur cerita terjawab sendiri seiring _fic_ ini berlanjut. Jadi kalau _review-_nya ga dibales berarti _review_ tersebut bukan merupakan pertanyaan, tidak butuh tanggapan, terjawab sendiri di _chapter_ ini, atau justru nanya-nanya cerita ini lanjutannya gimana. Percuma menulis _review_ yang isinya bertanya alur seperti itu, jawaban saya akan selalu sama sampai kapanpun: "Tunggu saja kelanjutannya."

_Review_ yg pake akun akan dibalas _via PM_, tentunya dengan lebih panjang dan disertai pemberitahuan _update_ _chapter_ terbaru.

_Review_ anonim diurutkan berdasarkan yang terlama:

**Antoni yamada:** _Gore_ itu masuknya _rate MA_/_Mature Adult _(18 tahun ke atas) yang dilarang di FFn. Kalau melihat aturan tersebut, maka sudah pasti saya ga akan bikin _gore_.

**Saki:** Saya justru belum nonton _PV Heat-Haze Days_. _Fic_ ini inspirasinya dari _manga All You Need is Kill_/_movie Edge of Tomorrow_.

**Guest:** Kalau udah baca fic saya yang lain, pasti udah tahu kalau saya selalu bikin _flashback_ di akhir. Itu dilakukan agar pembaca menebak dulu dari berbagai _clue_ yang diberikan.

**Gunbai no Madara:** Namanya juga _hiatus_, susah dicepetinnya.

**Fansnya Hinata & Uzumaki Terry:** Sasuke tetep digigit Orochimaru. Tapi ga diceritain secara langsung.

**Red devils:** Maaf, saya yang salah hitung. Emang harusnya hampir 2000 tahun, tepatnya 1980 tahun. _Thanks_ udah dikoreksi.

**The guess:** Ini _fic_ yang berdiri sendiri, alurnya ga digabung ke _fic_ _**The Time Traveler**_.

**Tamma:** Saya rasa ga logis kalau Hinata menang. Meskipun ini alurnya bukan _canon_, tapi saya usahakan tetep logis. Hinata harus latihan lebih keras kalau mau lebih kuat dari Naruto.

**DarkNARUTO:** Sampai _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya pun_, action_ ga akan terlalu menonjol dalam _fic_ ini.

**Dewa perang:** Interaksi NH kurang karena sifat Naruto yang selalu ingin menjauhi Hinata.

**Kurama:** Naruto PASTI akan selalu menang taruhan karena udah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sayangnya ia ga hobi judi :D

**Guest:** Naruto udah nyoba berbagai peran. Jadi _missing nin_, ninja baik, pelukis, penulis, koki, bahkan jadi petani. Pokoknya dia berusaha melakukan apapun agar tidak bosan selama 18 kali _loop_.

**Guest:** Kecepatan untuk bagian _Hurt & Comfort_ dipelankan? Siap. Akan saya usahakan. Maklum lagi belajar nulis _genre HnC_ _multichapter_.

**Guest:** Kurang panjang? _Chapter_ 2 udah 5rb kata lebih _lho_. Sedangkan untuk _chapter_ 3 6rb kata. Padahal di _fic_ lain saya nulis cuma 3rb/_chapter_.

**Sampoerna:** _Chakra_ Kaguya terserap di puncak perang dunia ninja ke-4 saat Naruto usia 17 tahun.

Yang nanya kapan _update_ juga ga saya jawab karena saya ga punya jadwal _update_. Bingung jawabnya, yang jelas _fic _ini akan segera di_-update_ begitu selesai diketik dan itu ga tentu waktunya kapan. Jadi tunggu aja.

Jangan lupa, pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yg memberi _review_ meskipun itu hanya _anonim_ :)

Dengan begitu saya tahu kalau cerita saya dihargai.

**© rifuki**


End file.
